


Lonely with You

by Keychain



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Craig Tucker, Crossdressing, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, My First Fanfic, Omorashi, Spanking, Stuff to come in the future, Top Stan Marsh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keychain/pseuds/Keychain
Summary: “It’s... kinda lonely right?” Stan didn’t know why he was smiling when he said that but Craig smiled at him to. They both agreed on something. Probably for the first time in years. And it was that they both honestly felt very alone. They both have been feeling that way for a long time.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Stan Marsh walked home from school feeling as though something in life was off. Something missing? Something he did wrong? He wasn’t very sure what this sinking feeling in his stomach was. His world was changed and he couldn’t find peace of mind on the short bus ride which, in his mind, felt today like it took ages.  
Why wasn’t it the usual? He goes to school all the time. Then comes home this very way almost every day. It isn’t like the houses looked any different... except maybe today one was. On the porch of one neighbor’s house there was something a bit different. If Stan hadn’t been looking, he even might’ve missed it, but today was odd and he felt strange about something. And it might be this house. The house of the Tucker family, where on the front porch with his head in his knees was a boy Stan recognized but hasn’t even spoken to in years.  
He knew Craig Tucker well enough to know he often skipped school. He took some classes with him in middle school. A teacher would call his name in one class and then he may appear in the next one. He was kind of made out to be a “bad kid” by the teachers, but he didn’t really say or do much usually. He was quiet, but kept a straight face that made him almost completely unapproachable. Like he was constantly in a sour mood and wouldn’t speak to you no matter how hard you tried.  
Stan didn’t have any reason to talk to Craig. Ever. He practically made it a point to avoid him. They used to fight a lot when they were younger. He couldn’t remember why or about what, but that didn’t matter, it didn’t change that Stan didn’t want to be around the other black-haired teen. And yet he couldn’t help his feet from moving towards him as though gravity itself was forcing him. Stan did always have a curious mind and a very open one. Stan is a kind boy and that was something he couldn’t help. As he came closer step by step he noticed things about the boy in front of him. His shoulders, shaking. His arms clenched around his legs tightly as Craig’s hand grabbed onto around his own wrist. Stan was now just a couple more steps away from him and Craig hadn’t even noticed.  
He wasn’t making any noise either. That was the most believable thing about this though, in Stan’s mind. He had half been expected to hear the sound of the boy crying and sniffling. But Craig didn’t make a single sound.  
Suddenly, he shifted his head up out of his legs to see Stan’s face inches away, just a little too close. And Stan stared at the glassy eyes that looked back him. They’re a bit red and bothered but he noticed something else. He had never thought of Craig as small before. The other boy was actually taller than him, but like this he looked small and... well, fragile. Another way he would never have described Craig Tucker before. Today was a new day and a very different one at that. Their worlds were changing fast. Craig looked up at Stan still silent and a tad shaken up still. The other boy held out his hand and before the other could respond, he tightly grabbed hold of one of his wrists and took off running to his own house, not too far away, with Craig trailing behind him. Stan couldn’t shake that kind heart he had that wanted to save people. Right now he figured this was right and he was saving someone. That thought took hold of his mind and nothing else mattered, he just needed to get to his room before someone saw what he was doing or that Craig had obviously been crying. Sharon, his mother, had noticed him running in and up the stairs and as she was prepared to say her usual polite greeting, missed the opportunity. He noticed and knew she’d probably ask questions later, but that wasn’t his priority now. He finally arrived at his door and let go of his grip as they got inside and shut his door maybe a little to harshly.  
When he looked back he saw Craig’s eyes again. Confused, a bit worried. No longer as red but still so.

“What the hell was that about, Marsh?” Craig said, a bit winded.

Stan thought as he stared at him, but nothing came to mind. He had no reason to do what he did... aside from just wanting to be a good guy. He didn’t know what was wrong, nor could he ask. So he fumbled on his response. “I just thought you looked like you didn’t want to be there. So I took you here to my room. That’s all...”  
The other boy looked perplexed and then calmed. His shoulders dropped and he looked to the floor besides Stan’s bed and slowly lowered himself to sit there. Stan sat there next to him but got no response. Not even a weird look. Craig just sat there thinking to himself and Stan waited patiently for him to say something about this weird situation they found themselves in. This room that was beginning to feel like it was shrinking around them. The atmosphere was putting pressure on Stan for a short while before Craig finally spoke up.  
“Thanks, I guess...” He said it so quietly Stan was a bit shocked that he actually caught it.  
“No problem.” Stan didn’t want them to stop talking but didn’t know what else to say. He thought he sounded too dismissive.  
“Well uh... if you need to-” He started. Craig turned his head towards him and he stopped talking without realizing it. Craig’s eyes were still focused on the carpeted floor and his expression had turned to a depressing frown.  
“Give me a sec.” Stan said as he left the other boy in the room. Not that he thinks he was noticed. He comes back with a glass of water and sits it on his bedside table. Just in case.  
He sits back down and sees the other boy is finally looking at him and he’s got an ever so small smirk growing across his face. His eyes seem brighter now, and Stan feels relieved.  
“You really don’t have to do anything. Y’know that, right?”  
“I know, but I want to. And I won’t ask what was wrong, either.” Craig shifted his gaze down and then back towards Stan.  
“Well it’s not that big a deal. I just needed some air. I really wasn’t expecting you to... grab me and take me back to your room but now I’m here. So now what?”  
They stayed next to each other and neither knew what it was about this place, the house, the room, any of it. They couldn’t explain it but they both knew they needed to be here. Just in this moment, they needed to be here. So Craig didn’t sound like he was leaving and Stan wouldn’t make him.  
“Hey...” Stan started. “So, I haven’t been talking to anyone much...” The other boy raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know why, but I haven’t. No one has really been in my room with me in... well a long time.”  
“Yeah? I guess I have the same problem.” Craig said honestly.  
“You do? What about your friends?” Stan remembered Token, Clyde and Tweek were always around Craig in the past. He was pretty sure that hadn’t changed.  
“They haven’t been talking to me lately. All too busy with other things.”  
“It’s... kinda lonely right?” Stan didn’t know why he was smiling when he said that but Craig smiled at him to. They both agreed on something. Probably for the first time in years. And it was that they both honestly felt very alone. They both have been feeling that way for a long time.  
The shared honesty was kind of comforting. Sure, they didn’t usually talk, so Stan wasn’t sure how long the moment would continue but... he really liked it.

“Hey... tell me more.” 

“Like what?”

“Like... I don’t know. When is the last time you kissed someone?”

Craig paused for a second. “That’s a bit weird, Marsh.” 

“Just answer...” Stan groaned. 

“I don’t know... couldn’t have been too long, but... a while.” Craig shrugged.

Stan moved his hand a little closer. His loneliness was maybe a bit different from Craig’s, he knew that. But he’s been wanting another relationship. Very badly. He and Wendy went down in flames and it really affected him. Kyle was... a different kind of lover. Maybe years of friendship made it harder to see he wasn’t made for Stan. They had it good, but then distanced themselves from one another. It wasn’t like they declared they were in love or that they broke up either. It just happened in it’s own way. Developed and then... all gone. When did he and Kyle even have their last conversation? 

“What? You’re staring, and it’s a little creepy now, dude.” Craig leaned his body away from Stan and this made the other boy feel disgusted with himself.... ‘creepy?’ why that word...

“You mean you don’t want to- you don’t miss it?”

“I mean, yeah I do but...” Craig trailed off. “With you? Why?”

“Because... it’ll just feel good for a little while and then be done.”

After waiting a minute, Stan shrugged his shoulders and began to get up but felt his weight being pulled down. Looking down at his arm he saw a hand had reached out to grab him.

“Just... just a little while?” Craig asked. Oh, finally. This awkward moment between them was going in a direction Stan liked. 

“Yeah, dude. I’ve never thought of kissing you, but hey, if it helps us both out, why not?” 

Stan sat back down and crossed his legs. Craig hadn’t let go of his arm yet, and was still thinking it over. He bites his bottom lip as he thinks and Stan continues to be patient with an understanding and kind face. 

“I’m still not really sure what to do. Sorry.” He lets go of his grip on Stan’s arm. 

Stan leans in closer until their faces are almost touching, causing Craig to jump back with eyes wide. He puts a hand on Craig’s back, to stop him from hitting the bed behind them.  
Stan wasn’t usually this forward with Kyle or even Wendy but... he needed this. He really did. And he had no intention of forcing it or making it sound forced, but he wasn’t letting go so easy. It made Craig blush just a bit. He wasn’t used to the attention, that’s for sure.  
“Just follow my lead. It’ll be alright.”  
It sounded needy. Stan felt for sure he was being annoying. Craig’s face said otherwise though. The other black-haired boy was now blushing profusely with his mouth agape. It was making Stan’s face redden and hot. Seeing that he made another guy so embarrassed like this... really gets him worked up. And he wasn’t expecting Craig of all people to have such a cute expression! This was the same guy from school, right? Well, who was sometimes at school and most of the time who knows where.  
“I... Alright. If you’re going to be this pushy...” Score. He was in. It may just be a kiss, but who cares? Stan breathed out a long sigh, happily.  
“Okay. Sit here.” He said patting his lap. It came natural to him to say that, but Craig looked absolutely disgusted.  
“What? I’m not straddling your lap! No way! Just do it here!”  
Stan sighed again. This time in disappointment. This wasn’t going to be easy. But this wasn’t going to go the way Craig wanted it and he had to teach him that lesson. Carefully.  
The taller boy was also much thinner compared to Stan. He could easily just bring his hand back around Craig and push him onto his lap, but he didn’t want anything to be forced. Not just yet, anyway. Not until he knew it was alright to do so. 

“Just sit on my lap. Come on, now, it’s not going to kill you.”

“No way.” Arms crossed. What a... brat. What a brat!  
“Fine...” He leaned in and Craig leaned back on his hands behind him. Then he leaned his face in a little but not enough to make their lips touch. Such a shy boy... Stan noted. Craig is not as he seems from afar. Maybe he was just born with unfortunate facial expressions.  
He really didn’t want to but... Craig did agree to kiss him already. And they were stuck in an uncomfortable position if they didn’t move. So in a slick motion, Stan’s hand wrapped around Craig’s waist, grabbing his hip and pushing the taller teen onto his lap. They’re faces crashed into each other and it actually hurt a little, but lips were locked and Stan tried to get Craig to open his mouth more.  
Craig’s blush hadn’t disappeared in the slightest. “What the hell, Marsh!? Jesus! Ow-” Stan moved his hand from Craig’s hip to the back of his head to pull his hair. Not too hard! But enough to get him to stop talking and let out a loud moan. A moan that Stan hoped his mother didn’t hear from downstairs. It made him feel so dirty.  
It was dizzying. Electrifying though, and the moans kept coming from both of them as their tongues entangled for the first time and they just experimented with one another. Time passed slow and the heat was beginning to grow. It was now surprisingly comfortable between them. The way Craig moved a bit on Stan’s lap was also a very nice feeling. It wasn’t on purpose but it was a whole other experience for Stan. If this morning he knew this would be happening, he’d have probably begged it to happen sooner. It was innocent enough now, but it was enough. His hand was entangled in the others hair and would occasionally give a little tug. He would be rewarded with another moan. It was becoming a pattern. Until Craig placed his hands on his chest and gave a light push. He was ignored at first but then began pushing more and more until Stan released him, and his overworked lips, and he gasped in air furiously. Stan moved his hand off his hair and let him take in air. 

“Wha- why? Why? I don’t get it...” Craig babbled a lot, exhausted and incoherent.  
He was very attractive in this moment. Face flushed, gasping desperately.

“Because you’re kinda hot like this.” Stan admitted. The glare he got in return was well deserved.

“Hey get up for a second.” Craig obliged and moved up and off Stan’s lap, but before he could get far, Stan lifted him up. Craig’s legs had still been around him, so he lost his balance a bit and wrapped them around Stan without really meaning to do so. Stan lifted his ass up and pressed the other boy into his chest. Before Craig could protest to this new position, which he was about to, Stan leaned in for another kiss. And it was returned. Stan pushed Craig up to a wall and continued to let his hands explore. He liked the feel of the curves and especially when his hands worked their way under clothes... his hands were smacked away a couple of times but he continued. It wasn’t like he was being told to stop.  
Some time had passed and it was beginning to seem a bit long now that they were making out. The sun was going to set and it wasn’t that Stan didn’t want to invite Craig to stay longer but he didn’t know if it was such a good idea right now. They broke away and just breathed with one another. Craig laying down next to Stan on the carpeted floor. Someone would say something softly or even whisper something to the other but it was all drowned out into silence a moment later. The two would eventually separate for the night, but they weren’t in a hurry to do so.  
\---  
Later that week the two boys were in Stan’s room again. They only did make out, and when Stan tried anything to get Craig to be more submissive or take off his clothes, the other tried to stop him. All things considered though, they were growing comfortable with each other. Even Craig was becoming more talkative after they were done and the closeness between them grew.  
“Oh my god, dude I just thought of something!” Stan suddenly called out. Craig was a bit surprised.  
“What?”  
“Your birthday is coming up isn’t it?”  
“Oh... Yeah, in a couple days I guess. But it’s not like you have to do anything. We haven’t been doing this super long so you don’t even have much time to.”  
As Craig smiled at him, pretty shocked that Stan even remembered his birthday, Stan was bothered. He knew he didn’t have to do anything and Craig would be grateful if he didn’t but... he wanted to. The timing was all off though, and when the day arrived Craig didn’t come to see Stan.  
He got an invitation from Token Black, one of his good friends since elementary school that he hadn’t been in contact with for weeks. Token is one of the most intelligent people Craig knows, so it made sense he was usually preparing for college and getting the best grades. However, it came a surprise that he wanted to hang out on that day. Craig wanted to turn him down so Token could keep up with studying and his after school work as well. Maybe he was being a little selfish agreeing to stop by for a birthday dinner. Token was delighted to see him though and they had a wonderful time playing video games with each other, like they used to back before they’re senior year of high school started.  
When Craig got home though he was exhausted. He slammed down onto his bed and tried to sleep. A knock on his door got his attention and he saw his mother standing there.  
“Honey, sorry to interrupt.”  
“It’s fine, what is it?”  
She had something that she was holding. A card? Probably from one of his grandparents that were still alive. He couldn’t think of any at the moment though.  
“Oh, that for me?”  
“Yes, actually a boy stopped by to give this to you but you were out, so I told him I’d handle it.”  
A boy? He took the letter and as his mom turned away he quickly thanked her. She told him “happy birthday” for what felt like the hundredth time that day and wished him goodnight.  
Craig ripped it open and read the cheesy birthday card. It had a picture of a cake on the front and the writing inside wasn’t very unique from anything else that you could quickly pick up at a store for cheap. There was a hand-written message underneath it all though that caught his attention.  
It read:  
“Happy birthday! I know you’re probably going to spend it with your friends, but I wanted to give you something. It’s small but I hope you like it.”  
there was a little drawing of a smile and then “-From Stan” written next to it.  
The hand-writing is a bit sloppy.  
Craig can’t help but let out a small laugh, and reread it a couple times over though. It was a very small gesture, but one he wasn’t expecting. Out of all the things about today, it might actually be his favorite part. Just simple and sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan and Craig had a little arrangement going on. It wasn’t one they talked about, but after school Craig would come over to Stan’s home. It happened once every two or three days, then more consistently until it was everyday. Stan never mentioned it. He liked their little make out sessions. It’s been only three weeks now since they’re first time trying it and he’s already grown attached. He liked having Craig over to do other things in fact. They’ve started playing video games and just chatting about this and that. Today he was going to ask for his phone number. He doesn’t really need to, now that they see each other every evening, but he wants to keep this going as it has been. If anything changes he’d want to know. Yeah, he’s grown pretty attached; and to Craig Tucker of all people. He’s pretty sure Craig feels the same though. Or just why would he come see him like this?  
Tonight was the same as usual, Craig came over and greeted Stan’s mother politely before heading to Stan’s bedroom. They waited till they heard Stan’s parents talking to each other downstairs before Stan put his hand on Craig’s back and pulled him closer so they could kiss passionately. Craig had told him he didn’t want his hair pulled, so Stan avoided it. He was reassured that touching was fine, just never pulling. So Craig put the hand that wasn’t on his back onto his cheek when they broke away, and guided Stan’s hand to his hair. And when Stan responded by petting him, he seemed very pleased. Stan wasn’t sure if this is what he had wanted, but he enjoyed touching the other boys soft hair, it was relaxing in a way.  
They soon stopped to sit on the floor before Stan put on a video game for them to play. He’d gotten too nervous to ask for the phone number now... Maybe tonight wasn’t going to be the night. It just seemed like too big a step to take.  
But then... Craig likes to see him at his house, and if they talked more what was wrong with that?  
He tried to go over how he’d ask for it in his mind repeatedly as they played their normal game on his floor. It made him more comfortable and took away his anxiety. The day seemed to pass them by all too quickly. Stan hadn’t been very talkative tonight though. Whenever they paused the game to pick new characters to try, Stan would just palm at his phone unintentionally.  
“Well it’s getting late. I think I’m gonna get going.” Now is the time. He has to do it. “Oh hey, before you go I was wondering if I could get your number?” Way to go, Stan. He thought to himself, pumping himself up for being less anxious about this. “Huh? Oh,” the other boy seemed a little confused and Stan’s stomach was in knots but then Craig reached into his pocket and took out his older looking cell phone, “Sure, here.” 

Stan was thrilled but kept his genuine, simple smile glued onto his face as Craig waved him a simple goodbye. That night after dinner he went back to his room and stared at his phone for a bit. He was lying on his bed and wondered if he should write a text or if he should wait. It was funny to think about. Unusual to be worried about that sort of thing. That feeling of trying to be closer to someone else. But it’s a warm, funny feeling that makes him excited. Stan decides he’ll see the other boy tomorrow and it wasn’t required to text him. They’d only just exchanged numbers anyway.  
The next day is a Saturday so Craig comes by somewhat earlier than normal. They would spend more time with each other, so they didn’t start grabbing for one another desperate for contact. They played it casual. Stan sat down on the edge of his bed and Craig followed and seated himself next to him. They started talking about pretty mundane stuff, like what happened at school the other day because Craig decided not to come. Nothing interesting did happen but Stan wasn’t worried about what to talk about as long as he had the others attention on him. Then Craig starting talking about the part-time job he took up at a pet store.  
“We have these dog treats that sell like crazy. Maybe the next time I’m there, I’ll pick up a couple for Sparky.”  
Part of the reason Stan loves having Craig over is because he simply adores Sparky. Very similar to the way Stan does. Sparky is super old however, so he’s normally sleeping when they hang out.

Then the conversation took a turn. Craig looked deeply into Stan’s eyes and then turned away from him and Stan thought he said or did something weird.  
“You alright?” He says. A while ago he made a discovery about Craig. That he’s actually quite shy and doesn’t speak if he has nothing to say. But this wasn’t really like that, it’s not like he’s ignoring him but doesn’t know how to start a thought.  
“I just... I like what we have going on right? But I wanted... nothing, actually forget that.” Yep, he’s very shy and quiet, and unfortunately Craig can be very adamant when he doesn’t want to say more. “Wanted what? You can tell me. You want to change it up today?” Stan said, not wanting this conversation to fade out and be nothing like Craig really wanted it to be.  
“Well kind of. I don’t know. It was just a thing I was thinking about.” A very small blush was appearing on the taller boys cheeks. A small reddish hue that didn’t suit him and he was trying to make it go away but his body wasn’t listening.  
“Okay. Wanna tell me?” Stan said sounding a bit excited. But it was met with silence.  
“Hmm... would it be easier if I did something? Like to start with?”  
“I don’t think so. It’s something I haven’t told anyone about. Like, ever. I think it’s just too uncomfortable.”  
“I have things I’ve never told anyone.” Craig looked over to Stan, now with the smallest grin  
“Oh yeah?” He asked inquiring Stan to tell him.  
Stan took a deep breath and sighed. He stood up off the bed and prepared to tell Craig a story. Stan turned away from him, and stayed liked that for a bit. When he turned back around he saw he had Craig’s undivided attention and his guest was leaning his body forward to hear everything. It wasn’t that great a story, but he was trying to make it seem much more dramatic than it was.  
“So... my sister, Shelly... she was always bullying me when I was younger. It was pretty bad sometimes, actually.” He began.  
Craig didn’t know all that much about Stan’s personal life. “You’re friends never did anything about it?” “No, they didn’t say anything because they didn’t want to make me feel bad for getting my ass handed to me by a girl,” Craig burst out laughing, but then tried to cover it up because he didn’t want to make Stan feel too bad about it.  
Stan brushed it off though and continued, “one of the things she did when I was really young was when I had to go to the bathroom, she was already in there when I opened the door. So when she got out, she tried to stick my head down the toilet.”  
Craig was silent for a moment. “I’d be traumatized,” He replied very monotone but it was the only thing he could think to say.  
“And then she broke the head off of one of my favorite toys.” Stan rummaged through a drawer in the desk he was standing near and held up two pieces of a Terrance toy from his favorite tv show as a child. The neck was cracked as the head was clearly snapped off by his older sister. Craig eyed him with his mouth agape in disbelief as Stan threw the old toy in the trash. He’d saved it wanting to super glue it one day but the memories attached to it weren’t very pleasant anymore so there was no point.  
“She didn’t actually stick my head in the toilet, but it was close enough. And I was so upset about that toy I cried for days!” He couldn’t help but chuckle at his own story. Stan would never forgive his sister for it, but the past didn’t bother him as much as it used to.  
“You never brought that up to your friends?” Craig asked  
“No, I didn’t want them to know.” Stan paused and remembered why he brought up his dramatic story, “Do you want to tell me that thing now? You don’t have to, but if you want to try something I’d like to at least know what it is.”  
Craig was silent but kept a small smile on his face. He breathed out a sigh. Stan wasn’t going to quit at this rate, he knew that much.  
“Fine. Just because I really don’t think you’ll tell anyone. Not even your stupid friends.” Stan didn’t say anything. The ‘stupid friends’ remark was a bit hurtful, but also a little true, he hated to admit. However, he was glad Craig was starting to trust him. They weren’t the best of friends when they were younger; and Stan could even admit to himself he wasn’t a great kid back then. But he wouldn’t have gone saying awful things about anyone, right? ...Right?  
“I wouldn’t say anything! I swear this stays between us. Really.”  
“Alright... I...” Craig stammered on his words and hid his face in his hands. Stan immediately reacted to this and rubbed the other boys back. He wasn’t sure what to do, but he had overprotective tendencies and would do anything to make Craig feel better.  
“I want to tell you because you aren’t one of my friends, you know? Those guys? They all respect me. This is something they wouldn’t understand. So I can’t tell them. It’d be way too embarrassing.”  
Then it clicked in Stan’s mind. Craig couldn’t say something like this to his friends who really thought they understood him. Because it was something that could change their opinion on him? But why? He couldn’t think. And Craig had shut himself down. Stan continued to rub circles into his back and eventually he came to again.  
“I don’t want your opinion on me to change too much.” His voice came out shaky and quick. He looked at Stan for approval, and the other boy just nodded his head and continued his motions.  
“Lately I’ve been wanting to dress different. Like.. I’ve been wanting to dress as a girl.” He hid his face in his knees and waited for Stan to say something, or scream at him to get out of his room. In moments, he looked up at Stan again and saw the disbelief in his expression. Then changed into one more understanding. Stan wanted to sympathize with him but he was obviously caught off guard. He willed himself into softening the expression on his face more before deciding on how to respond.  
“Ah, I... I’ve never thought about you dressed like one before. But...” He shot his gaze down to Craig’s legs and took a good look as he eyed them up and then down again. They were thin and long as always, and he loved that about them. Then he started to imagine a short skirt bunched up with those legs, bare in front of him. Yeah, that could work, actually. His mind was always good at making things dirtier, but this time it was a blessing in disguise. Stan’s eyes were practically shining. But he was taken away by his fantasies when he noticed Craig had been staring at him... and the perverted, dumb grin that was on his face went away. Craig’s eyes... he swears he could see right through him right now with how intently he was staring.  
“You... Have you ever tried it before?”  
Craig shook his head.  
“Would you like to?”  
He tilted his head. Very cutely, Stan would add.  
“Shelly didn’t take everything with her when she left for college. She kept a lot of her old clothes here. I don’t know if any of them will fit, but we can try right?”  
Craig’s eyes grew bigger, and something in Stan felt like it was stirring. If he isn’t careful, he may throw up. But Craig grabbed his hand and though he said nothing, it was clear to Stan. He led the way to his dreaded sister’s room. He hadn’t been in there since he could remember. Everything was neatly placed and organized though. His mother might’ve helped arrange some things when Shelly left. And then he spotted the closet and knew exactly what to look for.  
As Craig was awkwardly looking around at everything as he stood still in the middle of the room, Stan rifled through Shelly’s closet. He moved some dresses around and then pulled one out.  
“What’s that?” Craig asked. Stan was holding onto a very fancy looking red dress. It was a halter dress and the straps were a ribbon tied around the back of the hanger it was held onto. The fabric dipped much lower down the back than the front. And the color... a very sexy, dark shade of red that almost looked black in the room. They hadn’t bothered to turn on the lights. Probably for the best, they didn’t want to get caught being in Shelly’s room and going through her things. Though she probably wasn’t ever going to come back looking for them, it was awkward.  
“This is Shelly’s old prom dress. Pretty nice, right?”  
“Are... are you sure I can wear that?” Craig said, his voice was really doubtful. He didn’t seem as excited as Stan thought he’d be.  
“Well, yeah! Come on, she just left it here. Everything else she needed, she took to college with her. If it meant that much to her, she’d have taken it.”  
Craig took his time to look at the dress Stan handed over to him. It was really beautiful. Even if Shelly had worn it. He had noticed a couple pictures of her wearing it framed in the room, but it appeared different now that he was holding it.  
“Try it on, man.”  
Craig stared daggers over at Stan, “Yeah... not with you here.”  
“You’re embarrassed with me here?”  
“A little, yeah.”  
Stan walked over to a door to reveal Shelly’s bathroom. “Get changed in here then. Let me know if you need help with it.” He thought he heard Craig scoff as he walked past him into the bathroom but chocked it up to the embarrassment he was feeling.  
And Stan waited. For what felt like forever.  
“You okay in there?” Stan called out, trying to be quiet enough though his mom wouldn’t hear from downstairs. The concern was piling up though.  
And then he heard the door unlatch.  
Stan looked over instinctively and... ‘oh my God,’ he thought. The other black-haired teen stood halfway out the doorway and peered out. He had taken off his shoes in the bathroom, so stood bare-footed and with naked legs. The red dress flowed down behind him, and the shape helped cover his not-so-feminine physique around the hips and waist. The ribbons tied around the back of his neck and the color compliments his dark hair and deep blue eyes.  
He stepped out shyly, and looked at Stan with upturned eyebrows, looking for an opinion. Searching the others face though, it was hard to tell what Stan was thinking. Stan suddenly chokes out an “Oh it’s nice.” and Craig approaches him further. Stan’s face was becoming more and more red and were his pants this tight a minute ago? No, probably not.  
“Really? Like, you’re not fucking with me are you?”  
“Hang on... Let me help you here.” Stan said. He moved around the other boy and retied the straps on the back of his neck into a nice bow. As good as it looked, he was immediately tempted to untie it like unwrapping a present. This was becoming dangerous. He already knew Craig was gay, but he never allowed Stan to go too far touching him... and maybe this was too tempting.  
“Well... I’m glad you like it.” Stan had to turn his face away, but Craig kept walking closer...  
“Yeah...”  
Stan looked at Craig, and saw the other boy was starting to kneel down.  
“Huh? Is something wrong?” He asked.  
“Well... we did something I wanted to do, so you want me to reward you?” He put his hands on Stan’s hips, starting to tug down his pants...  
“You don’t have to. I mean, if you don’t want to.”  
“If I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t be doing this. Don’t be a pussy about it, just let me make you feel good for a second.”  
Stan undid his zipper and forced them off and Craig slid down his boxers for him. Before he got to work with his mouth, he gave Stan a lick which made a shiver go up his spine. It had been too long since he’d gotten this treatment and it was going to feel so amazing. A few more licks up and down his length... Stan peered down at the boy in the dress. It was a really pretty sight seeing him right before he wrapped his mouth around his cock. And then he threw his head up and hissed in some air. Craig’s mouth felt so hot and wet. He bobbed his head up and down Stan’s length and when he moaned around the cock in his mouth it sent even more pleasure to Stan. Eventually, he reached up to touch his balls and massage them as he worked, and Stan sighed happily. Craig released him and some pre cum dripped down his cheek. He looked up at Stan and panted heavily with the cock inches away from his face. If only Stan could reach his phone, it would make such a good picture.  
“You good?” Craig asked, still huffing.  
“Just uh... give me a sec.” Stan said before licking his own thumb. Craig raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then Stan reached down with his hand and grabbed for Craig’s thigh. He slid down and now Stan was over him, his thumb pressing into his inner thigh causing him some pain and a lot of discomfort. Then he took his hands off only to spread Craig’s legs out by his knees so he they were splayed out wide in front of him.  
“Now be a good girl and let me...” He said. Craig was about ready to curse at him but Stan pulled away his boxers and brought his thumb back onto that spot on his thigh to rub as he began sucking on Craig. It was painful, the way he pressed hard on him like that was enough that it was going to leave a bruise. But he couldn’t help his gasp from turning into a long, drawn out moan as Stan sucked hard on his dick. Then he moved his hand away to keep both of Craig’s legs spread out further. Stan’s drool and Craig’s pre cum ran down his legs and onto the dress.  
When Stan finally pulled away they stared at each other for a moment. Stan took his fingers and spit on them a bit more before resting them on Craig’s ass. The other boy backed away from him.  
“Come on, man. I won’t hurt you, I promise.”  
“No butt stuff!” Craig said, forcibly pulling Stan’s hand away.  
“But...” Stan whined a bit. He was really disappointed about that. Craig sighed heavily and kept his legs spread out.  
“Just... no dick.” He said. Stan’s eyes grew bright, “Really!? Seriously, dude?” He asked hurriedly.  
“Just do it before I change my mind.” Craig said, resting his head to one side on the floor.  
Stan jumped up and searched through Shelly’s bedside table quickly. No lube. Damn... spit really would have to do. He leaned back down and settled between Craig’s legs again. He was getting a bit nervous about hurting him... so he spit a bit more on his fingers before bringing them back down. He moved his fingers slowly, moving his body down closer. He tried to study Craig’s face as he massaged him there without going in just yet. The other boy’s eyebrows furrowed, but he didn’t make much noise aside from small groans. He moved his hips a little and Stan tried to hold him down with one hand while the other continued to massage his hole. He took his fingers in his mouth one more time to be safe, and then slowly moved one inside of Craig. The boy beneath him shuddered and he paused. Craig’s eyes shot open and he stared at Stan, who was patiently waiting for him to calm down. He sighed and slowed his breathing before nodding as a sign he was alright to keep going. The finger moved further inside him and he let out a small yelp at the unfamiliar feeling. And almost as soon as he was starting to adjust, the second finger entered. He hissed and bucked his hips up and Stan forced him down with his other hand again. He was being a baby, but it was such a strange feeling mixed with some pain. And again, he nodded for Stan to just continue to get this over with. The two fingers moved in and out, he groaned and his body shuddered. Then he felt the fingers leaving him.  
“Sorry, this isn’t working for you is it?” Stan said. And then his breath caught and he stopped moved. Craig moved his body closer to Stan, before his fingers could leave him completely.  
“Stop! Just a bit more. I want to feel it. Really, I want to feel it!” He gasped out desperately. Stan only watched as Craig moved on his fingers, backing his hips and then bringing them in further inside of him. Stan watched as Craig fucked himself on his fingers with hot breathe. He moved them in and then backed out before trying to move them deeper inside of himself. Then Stan worked them further again, making small scissoring motions with them as he did. Craig was starting to moan, and he was actually beginning to adjust to this. Stan wanted to come in closer to kiss his lips. He was really proud of Craig.  
Then, finally, he stopped when he heard the boy beneath him gasp and his eyes shot open again. He watched as Craig just looked up at the ceiling of his sisters room and tried to regain his breath again.  
“There! That’s it...” He said, and Stan knew exactly what he wanted. He messaged the spot inside of him with his fingers and watched as Craig moaned and shifted from side to side, unable to control himself. He tried to steady him, but decided to retract his fingers again. Craig moved his body back onto them instantly and Stan pushed himself up to where Craig’s legs were now up around his shoulders. They were both nearing their limits, so he moved quickly until it was time for Craig to cum, and tried to kiss him as he did so. It was a bit sloppy, but he was more concerned about stifling the noises they were making now.  
They moved off of each other. When Stan looked at the dress again, he realized it was pretty much ruined. It was covered in cum, and maybe a bit of blood. He wasn’t sure, he didn’t want to think about it if it was. He knew he’d have to bring lube next time. Stan looked to see if Craig was in pain but his whole body was still shuddering wildly and he had closed his eyes.  
He moved Craig onto his sisters bed, and let him recover from his high while Stan went to the bathroom. He hadn’t finished yet, and he didn’t want to ask Craig to do anything more now, he was satisfied with everything he let him do today.  
After a shower, he walked back out to find the boy sleeping soundly. He’d removed the dress at some point and left it bunched up on the floor. Stan grinned and decided he would try sleep next to the other boy after drying his hair.

The boys were starting to text each other more, and it was becoming a regular thing. Craig tended to send him a lot of pictures. Most of them were of himself waking up in the morning. Hair still a disheveled mess and eyes still tired. Stan started doing the same, and it became one of the ways they said ‘good morning’ to one another. Stan also sent a lot of pictures of his old dog, Sparky. Craig is a lot like him in that he loves animals. It was so cute to see him play with Sparky when he came over. He brought all kinds of things from his part-time job to give to him to. Stan felt a bit guilty about it, but Craig didn’t seem to mind as long as he got to pet the old dog before he’d take whatever treat or toy he’d received and go to his bed.  
Stan had never visited any one of his friends while they were working before. None of his friends really worked, but regardless. He thought it sounded like a good idea. Plus, he had some things he needed to go shopping for anyway, so he would pick up some dog food on his way home. That was the excuse he made.

Stan walked over to where he thought the store was. It was a small place and the directions Craig gave him were purposefully vague. He’d told Stan that he didn’t want to see him while he was working, but it was really only going to be a second. Get the food and leave, no harm done.  
Then he finally spotted the sign of the store. Sure enough, Craig was standing outside there greeting in some customers. It seemed like a slow day for him, there weren’t many people out and he looked a bit bored. He walked up to him and Craig gave him a slightly off-putting look before he greeted him.  
“Hey, what you doing here?” He asked, he sounded a little annoyed but Stan ignored it.  
“I was doing a little shopping and thought I’d stop by to pick up something for Sparky. Any recommendations?”  
“What are you-” And then it hit Craig. He looked down at the bag Stan was holding in his hand. He could just make out what was inside, as Stan held it up for him to get a closer look. There were clothes in there. Clothes obviously meant for a girl. He gazed back at Stan and he was wearing the most cocky smirk...  
“Seriously?”  
“Happy birthday!” Stan said, gleefully.  
“My birthday was a long time ago...” Craig said, rolling his eyes.  
“I know, but all I got you was a card. I just wanted to give you a little something to look forward to after you’re done with work.”  
Craig gave him a small smile, and Stan didn’t feel as rotten now. It wasn’t like he wanted to make Craig upset, he only meant to tease him lightly. And he was pretty excited with what he found as he guessed at some clothes that may look good on the other teen.  
“So you hand out free dog treats?”  
“Sometimes. You want to take some?” He said as he pointed at the basket of treats placed on a small table next to him. Stan took a couple and stuck them in his pocket.  
Then a lady walked out of the store, in another apron that matched the one Craig wore as part of his uniform.  
“How are you doing out here?” She asked him kindly. She’s a middle-aged women and her hair is blonde in an unintentionally messy pony-tail. She poured more dog treats into a small basket and then noticed Stan standing there.  
“Oh, is he a friend?”  
“Yeah... Oh, this is my boss by the way.” He said it in a tone that made Stan almost drop the bag he was holding. He could just lie and say the clothes were for a girlfriend, but he tried to play it off. If she didn’t notice it, he wouldn’t mention it.  
“Nice to meet you,” Stan said, “Actually I have a question for you.”  
Craig was starting to look like he was fuming with anger, but his boss was very interested in what Stan had to say. “I have this dog, he’s very old and on the small side. I was wondering if you had any food that may work for him. Something healthy.”  
“Oh! What kind of dog is he?” She said giddy. She obviously loves dogs. Stan told her to hold on a moment as he got out his phone. He showed her the picture on his lock screen and she fawned over it. “Wait... is that?” Craig heard her say. He got curious and decided to look at what Stan had just showed her. It was a lovely picture he’d never seen on Stan’s phone before. It was of Sparky in Craig’s arms, licking his face. It took Craig a second to recognize himself in the picture. And then he got flustered and backed away.  
“Aww cute! That’s such a nice picture!” Craig’s boss exclaimed before she walked back with Stan into the small shop, Stan looked back at Craig and forced a smile. Maybe he’d crossed a line, but the expression of horror on the other boys face was almost too funny for him to care. So much for light teasing.  
A while later he walked out and saw Craig still standing there outside. When he noticed Stan was no longer with his boss, he crossed his arms and looked away.  
“She was really helpful.” He said.  
“Uh-huh.” Craig said dismissively.  
“And you know, she was telling me about how great it is to have you working here.”  
Craig finally looked at Stan as he smiled playfully at him. It was a dumb thing to do, but it didn’t hurt. Craig smiled back as he threw a dog treat at Stan’s head and Stan busted out laughing. 

Finally, Craig got off work as the sun was setting and Stan met him outside the shop.  
“You’re still here?” Asked Craig.  
“I just dropped off the stuff at home and walked back up here. Good exercise.” Stan responded.  
The two ended up talking on their way back to Stan’s, but Craig stopped them to go into a store really quick. Stan followed him as they walked past some of the isles. Craig stopped to look at some things and Stan wondered what he was looking for.  
“There was something here... There it is.” He said as he walked towards one of the toy isles.  
Stan looked at him confused.  
“I’ve been thinking about what my sister would like for her birthday.” He said. “She has some immature taste, but I’m pretty sure she asked for this last time we were here.”  
Stan looked at the play house in front of them. It was huge, and he was reminded of some of his older sisters old toys. He waited for Craig to take a look in his wallet, only to put it back in pocket.  
“Alright, we can go.” He said.  
“Aren’t you gonna get it?” Asked Stan. Then he noticed Craig was a little embarrassed, and it wasn’t because of the toy he was getting his little sister who really is a bit too old to be using it.  
“I get paid again next week. I’ll just come back then.”  
Stan looked down at the price and yikes... How can plastic cost so much?  
He knew Craig’s family wasn’t exactly doing well financially. Eric Cartman was a blabber mouth, and basically told everyone as much... not that Craig cared. No one really listened to Cartman anyway, he just loved to get under peoples skin. But that didn’t exactly make it okay.  
Stan picked up the play house and walked towards the registers while Craig protested behind him.  
“It’ll still be here next week, just put it down!” He hollered, trying to catch up to Stan.  
“I’ll just get it now so you don’t have to worry about it. Don’t think about it.”  
Craig thought for sure that the only reason Stan was doing this was because Cartman made it clear he was almost the next poorest kid in their school. Stan felt awful about it, sure, and maybe he shouldn’t be listening to Cartman, but... he also wanted to do this for the sake of doing something nice for Craig. He obviously came here just for this, to get it for his little sister. And if it meant that much to him, and he said he wanted it, Stan would just get it without thinking. He really loves taking care of people.

When they finally get back to Stan’s, they go up to his room and lie on his bed for a bit. Stan peppers Craig’s face and neck with kisses as an apology for all of the teasing and being mean. Craig forces him off after enjoying it for a while.  
“Hey, about that toy for my sister...”  
“Forget about it. She’s, what, in middle school? She can she like what she likes.”  
“No, that’s not it...”  
Craig was looking intently at Stan, until he was sure he had his full attention.  
“Do you remember the other day?”  
Stan thought about what he meant by that. The time he was fingering him maybe? He hoped it didn’t hurt too bad or it wasn’t too weird. Was he saying they couldn’t see each other anymore?  
“You look confused...” Craig said, “You know... The day when we started seeing each other like this?”  
Oh! Stan thought... The time he... was upset and crying to himself in front of his own house? The day Stan ‘rescued’ him and pulled him away...  
“Well...”  
“Wait- you don’t have to tell me. If it’s too personal, I get it, dude.” Stan said. Craig could curse at just how understanding Stan could try to be sometimes.  
“Shut up for a sec. It just makes sense you were the one to get that for her, I think. Since the reason for all that kind of had to with her...”  
Stan furrowed his eyebrows but waited for Craig to explain what he meant. He rested his head on the pillow next to him and they lay side by side each other as Craig speaks his mind.  
“That morning, she was saying how she wanted to get her hair done for this dance coming up at her school. She’s been talking about it nonstop for days. I don’t really understand why, she isn’t exactly popular at school. Ruby’s like me, she always looks upset and when people talk to her she doesn’t know how to act.”  
Stan couldn’t help but think, ‘Oh no, it runs in the family...’ but held back the urge to say anything. It wasn’t the time for teasing.  
“But she really wants to go, and she was getting on dad’s nerves a bit... and he told her he’d just have it all cut off if she didn’t stop.”  
“Jesus.” Stan replied, “So what happened?”  
“I think I might’ve ended up breaking his nose... He didn’t mean it, he wouldn’t do anything like that to her but... He made my little sister cry, you know? Well... Actually, I guess you wouldn’t”  
Stan shook his head. He really didn’t care much for his sister. His feelings for his own sister were more complicated then Craig and his own, he guessed.  
“Still, that’s pretty hardcore.” Stan said. He didn’t know what to say. He was thinking about how different their families must be like. Stan couldn’t see himself hitting his dad; ever. Randy Marsh may not always seem like the best father in the world, but Stan still loves him to death. He got the feeling now that him and Craig saw things differently.  
“I didn’t want to get into all of that. I was just thinking about how it makes sense you got her that. You did make things better for me that day. I just hope she’ll understand none of that was her fault. Ruby’s been kind of distant from me now. So is dad, but he’s still recovering. But we still argue around her, and I think she’s got the wrong idea.”  
“So it isn’t for her birthday?”  
Craig giggled, but muffled it with the back of his hand, “No, I lied. Sorry. But when her birthday comes around, I’ll let you know. You’ll be there, right?”  
Stan was a little surprised by this, but he agreed. He didn’t know Ruby very well, but he would just be there to keep Craig busy anyway, he figured. They spent some more time on the bed, not saying much, just resting their eyes together.  
Then Stan gets up and brings over one of the shopping bags from today and looks at Craig expectantly.  
“Alright, show me what you got.” He says getting up off of the bed. Stan is really excited as he rummages through the bag. He lays out some items of clothing on his bed.  
“Outfit number one!” He declares. 

“It’s um...” Craig’s words trail off and he just stares at what Stan got for him to wear. It’s lingerie, no way around that. Craig holds the piece of fabric in one hand; an extremely small and lacy light blue dress. Beneath the dress, Stan had placed very long, white socks with light blue ribbons going around the top, tied into a very small bow at the front.  
Craig was at a loss for words as his eyes were fixated on them. Meanwhile, Stan, maintaining his wide grin was preparing another outfit to spread on the bed.  
“Look away for a second.”  
Craig was a little more scared about the second outfit now, but closed his eyes. He could hear the fabric being put down and his mind wondered what it may be Stan would have him wear...  
The noises soon stopped and Craig was about to open his eyes, when he felt a pair of lips press against his own in a chaste kiss. His eyes fluttered open, and Stan backed away to reveal the second outfit. Craig couldn’t stop his face from heating up and he leaned over to see what was spread next to the already forgotten lingerie. First, he noticed the black skirt that would be extremely short on his legs... And then the shirt was a basic, plain white but it looked like it may be a little too short. It may feel tight on him... and that only made his blush turn deeper. And lastly were the panties... White and with a small white bow on the front. How did Stan get these without any shame? Craig’s wanted to buy clothes like these for a long time now, but couldn’t bring himself to do so. He got off of the bed to hold up the skirt in front of him and let his curiosity run with it as his hands felt the elastic band that lined the top.  
Before he could get too lost in his own thoughts he heard Stan laugh a bit.  
“So you like that one, huh? Um... The first one was more of a joke, you know?”  
Craig couldn’t respond. This was more... his style, he guessed. It just looked more feminine in his mind and like... it may suit him more.  
“It’s really beautiful. I mean, I like the first one too...”  
“Yeah? I thought this one would look good on you though.”  
“Really?” Craig said, genuinely flattered at the compliment.  
“I think it’d look nice. Like out on a date or something.”  
“I’d like to go out on a date.”  
Stan’s mind went blank for a moment and he couldn’t say anything. Craig was standing there holding the piece of clothing still, eyes closed now as his mind wandered.  
“Let’s go out then.”  
“Huh?”  
“On a date. Like, a secret date. So you can wear that out.”  
Craig looked at Stan with a hint of disgust at the thought. There was no way he was going anywhere dressed in this... But Stan was already thinking of a way that they could get away with this... On a date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warnings.   
> For one thing, there is omorashi in this chapter, but it's very short so you can skip over it if it's not your thing. Totally understandable. Hope it doesn't ruin it for you. I'll try to make chapters smaller so it's easier to skip things like that.  
> Also this is a very long chapter. Oopsies. Didn't expect that.   
> Anyway, sorry for the wait on this one.

Craig had come back over to Stan’s house that night after they’d finished dinner with their own families. When he got into his room, the outfit was waiting for him still spread out on the bed.  
“Go on and change.” Said Stan.  
Craig looked at him with stern eyes as he held the clothing tightly to his chest.  
“Okay, then I’ll look away...” Stan turned around. Maybe it was from all that time spent in a locker room after football practice, but he couldn’t imagine being shy to change clothes in front of another guy. But he didn’t mind the anticipation that followed. The image of Craig crossdressing again was something he’s been looking forward to seeing. Even during dinner with family, he had to keep his thoughts in check.   
“Okay, turn around and tell me what you think...”  
Stan spun around and his jaw dropped. The skirt was maybe shorter than he’d expected, it just barely covered Craig’s thighs. It was at least enough that his crotch wasn’t exposed, but he couldn’t imagine bending down would do much for him... He wanted to put it to the test, just in case, right?  
“Bend over the bed.” He said it like an order, and even though he expected Craig to refuse, the tall boy did as he was told. The skirt flowed up his legs and exposed the panties... and the way they curved into his ass, Stan could see everything. He could have Craig bent over his bed like this all day long. The boy looked back at him though, now annoyed with this position.  
“Uh, sorry... You may need to wear something under that.” He said.  
Craig shrugged and took his jacket that he brought back with him off of the back of Stan’s desk chair. He put it on, and it was long enough that it made it passed the skirt. It still wouldn’t help if he bent over, but it covered the whole thing fine and he was just exposing his legs now.  
Stan would have to sneak him out like this for their date, but his parents were in their room for the night and probably weren’t coming out. The boys texted each other about what the date entailed anyway. They were just going to stay at a hiking trail by North Park and watch the scenery by Stan’s car. If anyone came by they’d just go inside the car and leave for home. It wasn’t much, but they didn’t want to get caught. This is like an ‘experimental date’ so they could get outside and drink some beers. Stan would steal those from his father’s stash in the fridge. He was pretty sure his father wouldn’t notice if it was just a couple. The two boys were as quiet as possible going down the stairs. Stan grabbed two bottles of beer as fast as he could and they took off for his car outside.

They didn’t say much in the car, but every red light they waited at, Stan would take a moment to rub his hand along the others knee... sometimes making his way to move along the others inner thigh and make Craig have to cover a small moan. That was definitely a sweet spot.   
“Is there still a bruise there? From the other day?”  
“Yeah...”  
“Does it hurt bad?”  
“No, you’re good.”   
Looking down at the hand that was gently and blindly feeling at him, Craig notices a small scar lining up to Stan’s thumb from his wrist. When he lies his own hand on top of it Stan makes a small, startled jump of his shoulders.   
“Is this something you got from playing football? Or something your sister did to you?”  
“No... Actually it’s something Wendy left me.”   
Craig removed his hand. He couldn’t have imagined why the mention of Stan’s ex-girlfriend had come up and over a scar no less. No matter, he doesn’t really mind.  
“Come to think of it, I haven’t seen her in a long time... Do you still talk to her?”  
Stan shook his head, “I’m not a masochist. I had to let her go.”  
Craig feels as though he’s made things awkward between them; but Stan seems so casual now as he’s driving... and then his hand gently rubs that bruise he gave Craig. 

The topic is dropped for the better of their trip.

By the time they get to the trail, it is way past noon. They wait in Stan’s car for a bit to watch as hardly any other cars would come by. Stan would take his hand and move it up and down the other boys leg until he told him it looked like they were okay to go outside. They each took a beer from the back seat and got out. The car was positioned in a way that it blocked their view from the road so no one could see them on the opposite side facing the trail.  
Even though it was still mostly quiet between them now, it is a nice night. It is also a cold night, but they drank their beers and didn’t complain about it much. After a few modest sips, Stan places his beer on the roof of his car.  
“Hey, take off the jacket, I want to see you.”  
Craig places the bottle he was holding on the ground and unbuttons his jacket. Stan doesn’t move, he just eyes him up and down and takes in the sight.  
“Fuck... I want to touch you so bad.”  
“You just were, Marsh.”  
“Yeah but like this.” He said as he stuck his hand under the skirt and started feeling at the bulge in the panties there. Craig almost kicked his beer, and started moaning away as Stan ran his fingers along his length and then moves back to grab his ass cheeks. He plays with the lining of the underwear and drops them down, only a little so he can grab more. The cold air was starting to feel more brisk against Craig’s skin but he was in ecstasy. He then mouths along Stan’s neck, and licks and sucks there as Stan drops the underwear down further along his thighs.   
Eventually, Stan broke away and took a longing look at Craig like that. Panties wrapped around his legs, his shirt had a few buttons undone and he looks disheveled. And they had nothing but the moon’s light to see each other with. How beautiful.

“I gotta ask... Where did this fetish come from? The whole dressing up as a chick thing. I like it, don’t get me wrong...”  
“This? Uh... Started right before we first started seeing each other I guess. It was just an idea I had and I couldn’t stop imagining it. I mean think about it for a minute, you wouldn’t look nearly as good in this kind of thing. You have broad shoulders and the build of a football player. I’m just skinny. Always have been.”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But I like my guys skinny, I think.”  
“Whatever, Marsh.” 

Stan left him there for a second, he had to use the bathroom. So Craig picked up the panties and buttoned his jacket back up as he did so. It was nothing but cold if he wasn’t wrapping his arms around Stan’s neck or getting handled by him. He couldn’t help but feel a bit strange alone now as he missed the touches to his skin. He felt weird with just the jacket really covering him. And then he started to hear noises. But not that of animals shuffling along in the woods, but of humans. Some guys drunk off their asses, making their way from back off the trail. ‘Ah, shit...’ he thought as he tried to open the car door. But it wouldn’t budge. He looked back and there stood a large man holding it closed, and Craig jumped back.   
There weren’t any other cars parked around, so he found it strange these guys had suddenly appeared unless they’d already been there for some time. Had they been waiting for Stan to walk off to ambush him?  
“Just take it easy, lady. Your man is pretty lucky.” The big guy holding the door slurred out. If they could see at all they’d know they weren’t talking to an actual girl, but Craig knew they were very fucked up. He could smell the alcohol like it was rancid on them. He counted four guys now surrounding him... He could take maybe one or two of them, but even with them drunk like this he wasn’t sure if it would be enough.  
Then one of them rushed and grabbed him, holding his arms against his body as he struggled. This is bad... The guy is really strong and holding him so tightly.   
“She has short hair... That sucks.” Says one of the assholes.   
“She’s hot though! Look at this here...” Craig tries to move back and kick his legs up as one of them yanks at the skirt.   
“Feisty!” Their all screaming and laughing loudly as they try and touch under the skirt and Craig is desperately moving around so they don’t find out he’s a guy. He was pretty sure it would just piss them off and then he’d really be in trouble. The guy holding his arms makes a sudden movement and trails a hand down to feel what lies between Craig’s legs. Suddenly, without really thinking, Craig grabs the hand and keeps it in his grasp so the guy can’t move.  
“Damn! She’s strong!” The guy says as he tries to free his hand. But Craig keeps him from moving it at all.   
“Look at that grip! She’s manhandling him! Hey, I kind of want her to do that to me-” They all burst out laughing and one of them hits Craig over the head but he doesn’t budge. It hurts, but he keeps standing his ground.   
Then, he hears some running and before he can look, Stan’s tackled a guy down the ground. Someone else comes out of the shadows, someone absolutely massive, who yanks the guy holding Craig off and onto the ground. Craig tumbles down to the ground himself, but keeps hold of the skirt so it doesn’t flare up. And he just watches for a moment as this stranger and Stan beat the shit out of four drunk losers. They run off uncoordinated and still shouting obscenities back at them as they did so. Stan jumps over to Craig and helps him up. He puts his hand on the boys head when he notices he’s bleeding a bit there.  
“Dude, are you alright.” Stan speaks quickly and panicked but Craig looks at him judgmentally with his eyes wide. The strange guy was still standing over them watching. And he didn’t want this guy to know he was male, even if he did just save him.  
“Hey, is your girl alright, man? That’s crazy what happened.”  
“Huh? My... Oh, uh...” He looks at Craig and he nods furiously. ‘Just go with it!’ he wants to shout but Stan apparently gets the picture.  
“Yeah, I think she’s gonna be alright. Thanks for that.”   
As the guy walks off Stan explains he was the one who alerted him out on the trail that someone was being attacked. The guy heard something on his way back from a very late walk and as he noticed the attack, he saw Stan walking on his way back to the car and put the pieces together. Stan didn’t realize anyone else would be around, but apparently people get abducted on this trail a lot. Usually couples trying to get alone time and not paying too much attention. After the lengthy explanation, Stan leans against his car and throws his head back. The two didn’t say anything as they sat on the ground in the night. Without saying a word, Stan got off the ground and they both went back inside the car. He put his hands on the wheel but didn’t budge. It didn’t look like he was going anywhere anytime soon. Still thinking about the events that had unfolded, no doubt...  
Craig let him sit in silence like this for a long time... but it was getting concerning. He’d never seen Stan look so serious, and his face was so dark as he looked down at his own hands on the wheel.  
“Stan...? Are we going home?”  
Nothing was said... But the boy seemed to have heard him. Stan just let out a big sigh before turning on the car. Craig was starting to feel a little upset. Not angry at Stan, but not enjoying what their little outing had turned into. And just how it would effect them when this passed... He got the feeling Stan wouldn’t want to see him after this. The way too distant feeling around them now was just... annoying to Craig. This was supposed to be a date, right?  
“Pull over by this park real quick.” He said. Stan almost missed his turn, he almost just ignored Craig, and they both knew that. But then he reluctantly turns into the park, and Craig smiles. Stan’s not quite sure of what he’s doing but he listens before asking why they’d stop in a place like this.  
Neither of them had been here before. A small place lit by streetlamps, with a small kids playground in the center and a pond with a bridge they could just make out in the distance.   
They sat in the car and Craig looked over to Stan who was just as he was before they left the hiking trail. Head down, and paying Craig no mind.   
“So... you’re like, a quarterback, right? I can see why, that was a nice tackle.” Craig said, recollecting what Stan had done to one of the assholes who had attacked him. That guy went down hard, and he thought he might’ve even heard a crack from somewhere. The impact to the ground alone was harsh enough to watch. And he could remember just how fast Stan ran to the scene. He was really worried about him, wasn’t he? And just then, he heard Stan come to, and his voice was booming in the small car.  
“Dude, you could’ve been abducted! Do you know what could’ve happened to you if I didn’t get there in time? Why didn’t you get in my car!?”   
Craig retracted instinctively. He really didn’t like it when people were loud around him...   
“Stan... Calm down.”  
“I can’t believe this was my idea...” Stan put his head down onto his hands slowly. He was in a bad place mentally.   
Craig didn’t say anything and the deafening silence between them returned. Craig was sick of this. Why couldn’t Stan just go back to being the way he normally was? This Stan sucks. Craig got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Stan turned his head towards the passenger side and could feel his eyes welling up with tears. Just when things were getting there for him... When he could maybe feel some happiness again... He’s so good at turning people away... He’d always had a hunch though, about himself, that he was really good at holding back the people around him. This is why he can’t form new relationships or go running back to old ones. The depression that has been following him around had an affect on those around him. No one can get close without getting hurt.  
His door opened though, and Stan saw a hand reaching out for him.   
“Come on. Let’s take a walk.” He hardly recognized Craig’s voice. His thoughts that were eating away at himself a moment ago were leaving though. He took off his seat belt and walked into the night-lit park with Craig.   
Then he looked down at the other boy and realized something.  
“Dude!” He exclaimed before hushing his voice into a whisper, “You shouldn’t be walking around here dressed like that...” The jacket that was buttoned over Craig’s revealing clothes still showed too much of his legs... And with the streetlamps in the park it was much easier to make out his face.  
“Look around!” Craig laughed quietly, “No one is here... It’s just a little walk, and then we’ll go back, I promise.”   
They started walking on the lightly colored stone path before them. Stan became anxious and couldn’t help but feel pitiful and sorry for Craig all the same. He knew he shouldn’t have let his thoughts grab hold of him like that... Craig was only with him now because he wanted him to be.   
“I’m so sorry. I feel so guilty for everything I’ve put you through tonight. You shouldn’t have to put up with me anymore.”  
“... You’re dumb.” Craig stopping walking and when Stan turned back to look at him, he held up his middle finger at Stan, “You’re so dumb. I don’t do anything I don’t want to. I came out here with you because I wanted to. Don’t think I’d change anything just to be nice. I would never ‘put up’ with you.”   
He continued his stride, but before he could get too far, he looked behind him and saw Stan rushing a little to catch up to him. And he looked much better, more like himself again.   
It was a long night for the two boys, as they walked through this unfamiliar park talking to one another comfortably again. By the time they made it back to the car, they weren’t sure how long it’d been. It felt like hours, but neither of them minded. The air around them had cleared exponentially, and they ended up enjoying the time spent together despite everything that had happened earlier.   
They settled back into their seats in the car.   
“You know I don’t think I ever mentioned... I’m not really into beer all that much anymore.” Stan said.  
“Really?” Craig responded, pulling down the end of his jacket.  
“I’m not even old enough to really be drinking, but I was kind of addicted to it... I think I was just kind of depressed and now it just makes me feel weird. I don’t think I can like it anymore.”  
“Wanna know something?” Craig leaned in closer with his hand up to the side of his face, like he was telling Stan a secret he didn’t want anyone else to hear.   
Stan played along and leaned his ear closer, “I don’t like beer very much either.” Stan gasped loudly, mockingly shocked, but also curious.  
“It reminds me too much of my dad, and it just makes him pissed. I don’t want to be like my dad...”   
Stan tensed up. “And I grabbed those ‘cuz I thought you’d like me better if I did. Shit!”  
Craig laughed and Stan joined in. When Stan pulled into his driveway, he couldn’t decide if it was too late or too early and decided to offer Craig to stay and crash in his room.   
“My parents would probably be worried. I can just sneak into my house and hope they don’t wake up...” Stan brought his hand up onto Craig’s cheek and pulled the other into a kiss.   
“I don’t think I want to leave you tonight...” Stan told him. That look in his eyes was determined not to let Craig go. He was practically demanding it of him to stay. Craig blushed and thought about his answer.  
“Well... I have a change of clothes in your room, right? I’ll stay the night, but then I’ll leave early in the morning and try to get home before they notice.” He agreed.   
They pulled into each other once more, and Stan entangled the other boy into his arms. They stealthily made their up the stairs and stripped into their underwear before climbing into Stan’s bed. They held onto each other and cuddled but only a short while. Sleep came to them fast as they were both exhausted. And sure enough, when Stan woke up Craig was gone. Even though he’d only felt it for a short while that night, he already missed the warmth of having another person sleeping next to him.

Snow has started to fall delicately onto the ground of the small town. Snow that is so light it melts at the touch of the ground and yet comes down to envelop South Park in white.  
School was the furthest thing from Stan’s mind. As he was there, he couldn’t help getting distracted and bored. His eyes were still tired and the teachers voices never seemed to reach him today. Students passed him on their way to their next class but he stopped in the halls and took out his phone. 

\- So you’re not here today? I wanted to see if you were alright today. 

He waited for a reply. No more students passed him. He expected a teacher to come over and tell him to get to his next class, but he reveled in the quiet, empty hall. His phone vibrated in his pocket. 

\- Sick today. Not an excuse. Really sick. 

...School can wait, Stan figures. It’s not like he’s been paying much attention anyway. If the school called his family saying he didn’t show up to some of his classes, he knew they’d be understanding. Even if he told them he just didn’t feel like staying; he could already hear his mother being more worried about him overworking himself or feeling sick. Skipping class isn’t new to Stan. Although he used to only do so if his friends, like Kenny McCormick, had begged him to do so. After a few times it was clear that the halls were mostly barren and it is easy to escape the school without too much issue.  
Stepping into the cold air was a refreshing feeling and already Stan feels the weight of his boredom clearing. Taking a moment of appreciation for how pretty his town looks in this snow.

Stopping on the foot of Craig’s door, his thoughts are running a mile a minute. Should he just knock on the door and announce himself as a friend? Would that be alright? He can’t remember a single moment being in the other boys house, even as a child. What was the plan here? He shrugged it off and knocked on the door. As awkward as he felt about it, he was already there now. No turning back.   
Craig’s mother answered the door, and her eyes went wide when she saw Stan. He remembers meeting her a while ago, giving her a card for Craig’s birthday. She’s a nice women, he thinks, as she talks to him for a moment and he explains he’s there to see her son. She seems reluctant to let him inside and he tells her he’s already aware he isn’t feeling great. She steps aside and willingly lets him inside then and points up the stairs telling him where to find her sons room.   
As Stan walks up the stairs he thinks absentmindedly about how different Craig looks from her, but also how similar. If they were standing side by side, it would be easier to find the similarities. But Craig’s black hair is such a stark contrast to her light strands of blonde. They both look good though, almost like models.   
Stan puts that thought aside. Now at the top of the steps, he makes his way to the second open door down the hall. Turning at the first cracked open door he passes on his way, he spots a small girl staring at him. His heart jumps and he makes a stop to stare back down at her before she slams the door suddenly in his face. He figures that was Craig’s little sister, Ruby. And again, he notices how different they are first. Ruby’s hair has a bright, vivid orange hue and he thinks it was in pigtails. He only saw her for a second, as she practically scared the crap out of him. But he couldn’t mistake that she shares other qualities with Craig. Shy, not good with people, and he was fairly certain he could have seen her glaring at him from a mile away if she did so. Definitely her big brothers baby sister. He finishes mulling over his incident with Ruby and continues with his mission.   
The Tucker family is interesting, he thinks as he knocks on the already open door to announce himself and takes a couple of steps inside. Sure enough, Craig is in his bed and his face is red with sweat dripping from off his bangs as he picks up his head slow to see Stan. Poor guy looks terrible, and Stan immediately feels sympathetic towards him.   
“Oh, dude. You really were serious.” He says, stepping closer to the other boy but stops when Craig brings up his hand and coughs into his arm. Stan closes the door behind him and gets closer to him.   
“You don’t think... yesterday it was so cold outside! You should’ve said something if you were cold in that outfit, I would’ve thrown my jacket on you!”   
“I know, I thought I could handle it though. Apparently not.”   
Craig doesn’t even sound like himself. He sounds more lethargic and keeps his voice at a low volume. The drowsiness in his movements and speech is unmistakable. Tissues were piling in the trash can by his bed, and it’s obviously causing his nose to redden. Stan kneels over his bed on the floor beside Craig and takes his hand as he flops his head back onto the pillow beneath him. His breathing is rough and harsh. It really sounds painful, but Stan can’t tear his eyes away.   
“Can I get you anything?”  
“Soup.”  
“Has anyone brought you any medicine?”  
“Yeah, mom came in before and gave me some.”  
“Okay, I’ll get you something to eat. I’ll be back soon. If you think of anything else just shoot me a text.”  
Craig moaned and turned over in his bed. Stan was pretty sure he would be asleep by the time he got back. He knew exactly what to do in this kind of situation though. He’s had a lot of experience dealing with his whiny exes when they weren’t feeling well. Though he was ashamed for letting this happen by not being careful in the cold the other night... surely he could turn this around.

It’s about a half an hour by the time Stan comes walking back into Craig’s room. Craig jolts awake as Stan sits next to him on the bed.   
“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you. I got you some soup though.” He says, smiling while he shifts some of Craig’s messy hair out of his face. The boy looks over at the table next to him.  
“It’s the stuff I like from that Chinese place, isn’t it?”   
“Yep.”  
“You didn’t have to do all that-” Craig sneezes into his arm again and leans his head back.   
“Want me to feed you?”   
“Whatever you want. I wouldn’t mind that.” He says very absentmindedly.   
“I feel like you just do whatever I want most of the time.” 

Stan enjoyed feeding the sick teen, blowing gently on every spoonful. After a short time doing this, he went to grab another spoonful but Craig got up and leaned his body forward until he’d crashed down gently into Stan’s lap. He almost thought that the other black-haired boy before him was so sick he’d passed out there but looking down that wasn’t the case. He was just laying his head down there for the time being. Stan lifted his hand in an attempt to touch Craig’s soft hair, but he put it down on his shoulder and stroked there instead.  
“I gotta use the bathroom.”  
“Okay.”  
“Carry me?”   
Stan gently rolls Craig off of him and walks inside of his bathroom. He comes out carrying a couple of towels and sits back on the bed.  
“Actually, you shouldn’t be moving. Stay in bed today, I’ll handle everything.”  
“Huh?”  
Something Stan had always wanted to try when he was with Kyle he’d never admitted to anyone. Though he’s grown more daring when it comes to Craig because he never seems to mind when Stan wants to try new things. With him being sick and kind of out of it like this... Stan thinks he has a chance to try.   
Stan didn’t want to say it out loud, but he’s been wanting to try water sports since he and Kyle were pretty young. He knew Kyle was too much of a germaphobe and would be too grossed out even if Stan were the one asking. If Craig said he wanted to stop, then Stan would stop... but he wanted to test just how far he could go with this.   
He places a towel underneath the sick boy after moving his legs up. When he rests him back down he then leans down to hold him in his arms.   
He whispers in his ear, “Please do this for me. You don’t have to move today.”  
Craig groans but Stan doesn’t see his face. He’s pretty sure the other boy is grossed out, and he shouldn’t have said anything.  
“You will owe me a bath if I do this.”  
Stan chuckles in his ear, “Of course I will. Sorry.”  
When he moves off of Craig, he surprises Stan. He doesn’t actually look disgusted as he separates his legs. His face seems relieved as the wet spot appears, moving down his sweatpants. He sighs as he finishes wetting himself and lets his body shiver. Stan makes an odd noise and he realizes he must look horrified even though he asked for this. He wasn’t really sure how to react, so he holds the other boy close to him.  
“Was that good? You alright?” Craig asks him, breathing heavily.  
“Oh my God, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do something like this.” Stan says as he purposefully moves his groin into the wet spot beneath him. The contact makes Craig let out a small moan.   
“I need a bath. Please?”   
Stan gets up and pulls off Craig’s pants and boxers before using another towel to wipe down his long legs. Then he sweeps him up, half naked, into his arms and lifts him up off of the bed.  
“I’m taller, but you really can carry me. That’s so hot.”  
“Stop joking about that. It’s just because you’re so thin.”  
Stan draws a bath and takes the rest of Craig’s clothes off him. There’s a small remnant of color where the bruise on Craig’s inner thigh is still fading. His skin is pretty pale so it’s probably just a bit sensitive.   
Stan cleans him off with the water some more before letting him sit in the warm tub. As he settles in he lets out a long sigh of delight.  
“Would you please wash my hair for me?”  
Stan blushes heavily. He knows he’s been pretty selfish already, but he wasn’t ready to do this, he thinks. Now that he knows how sensitive Craig is about his hair being pulled, he doesn’t like to touch it at all. It makes him so scared and nervous he’ll do something to hurt him.  
“Come on. I’m asking so nicely.”   
“Yeah but... What if I hurt you again?”  
“You won’t pull it, it’s fine. Just be gentle.”  
Stan sighs to himself but he listens to Craig this time. This is almost more nerve-wracking then asking Craig to wet himself somehow. Stan starts by deeply lathering his hair and stroking some shampoo into the tresses. He stops as Craig lets out another satisfied moan and sinks into the bath water.   
“I didn’t do anything wrong, right?”  
“No, this feels amazing! Keep going.”   
Craig seems really happy about this, so Stan continues the motions he was making with his hands on his scalp. He tells Craig he needs to wash it out so he leans him forward and dips his hair into the water to rinse it out. Repeat for the conditioner, but Stan is being even more precise about moving his hands back towards the ends of his hair.   
“Thanks for doing this. I’m actually starting to feel better n- ow!”  
“I’m sorry! My hand got caught.”  
“It’s cool, it’s cool. Just keep going.”  
“I’m really sorry!”

After the bath, Stan removes the wet towel from the bed and tosses it into the empty tub. The bed is still a bit wet, so they put more towels down and decide to sit on the floor. Stan grabs some extra blankets for Craig to keep warm. But his cold seems to be a bit better. Craig certainly seems more lively than when Stan first stepped though his door.

The next day however, Stan is the one who is feeling miserable. He caught Craig’s cold it seems. He texts the other boy in the morning and Craig arrives there that afternoon looking fine again. He only has a stuffy nose and that seems like it’ll be gone soon. Meanwhile, Stan feels like he can’t even move and he’s been sweating non-stop since he woke up. Craig walks in and Stan is elated to see him.  
“So, you got it now, huh? God, you look like shit! Get over it.”  
“You did this to me... Take care of me.”   
Craig laughs at him, and Stan gives him a mock punch to the arm. That day, Craig is the one to take care of him though. When he stops joking around about how miserable Stan is looking, he goes to bring him medicine. When Stan is reluctant to take said medicine, he forces him anyway. Although Stan never asks, he notices the hot drink next to him is constantly being refreshed when Craig notices he’s finished.   
Stan is confident he feels more relaxed with the other boy around. 

“Hey, I’m bored. Do you want to just put on a movie or something?”  
“Sure.” Stan agrees, but he’s not sure how much attention he could put into a movie.  
As Stan closes his eyes, Craig sorts through the room to find where he keeps some DVDs. He notices how neatly organized the room is kept and wonders if he should ask where to look, but Stan seems too far gone to do so. With no regard, he starts opening the drawers in the room.   
Being in the room repeatedly, Craig’s never pried before and has had no desire to. He figures this is Stan’s way of giving him permission though.   
He stumbles upon some school work and supplies, some old game consoles and controllers... For a room so neat, the things stored are seemingly stuffed inside without much care. And then there’s one very ominous collection that Craig finds. He thinks he remembers this as being the drawer Stan had kept an old, broken toy from his childhood. There is also broken glass lying there with a pinkish, purple hue.   
Holding up a large piece of glass, Craig can now identify that letters were once engraved there... but they were too broken up to make out.  
“What’s this...? Ow!” Trying to see the piece from a new angle, Craig cut his finger on the shard. He puts his other hand over it and shivers at the jolt of pain.   
Stan gets up, and rushes over to him.   
“Dude! You alright?”   
The first thing he notices is that Craig is bleeding a bit, but it’s nothing serious. Just a steady line of blood that trails down his hand. Then the pieces of glass...  
“I’m sorry... I should’ve gotten rid of that...” He says as he wraps his arms around the other boys shoulders.  
“Why is that in here?”   
“It was a gift... I’ll throw it away.”  
“But why is it in here if it’s broken?”  
“Because it was the last thing that I ever gave her.” Stan admits. He doesn’t explain further, but from the agonizing sound of his voice, Craig can imagine that this gift wasn’t accepted by the receiver.  
Such seems to be a common factor in Stan’s previous relationships. Giving too much only to be turned away in the end.  
Stan carefully picks up the pieces and tosses them away in the garbage. As far as Craig can tell, he seems emotionless about the whole thing. But how true can that be if he’s kept these all this time?  
Stan goes back to wrapping his arms around the other, and gives him a very small kiss.  
“I wish I could taste you...” He gives Craig a shy smile.

Craig reassures Stan and gets the sick boy back into bed. Finally, Stan tells him to look in the corner of his closet to find a shelf filled with old DVDs.

He puts on movies for them to watch from Stan’s bed as they cuddle together in the dark room. They’ve fallen asleep during at least two movies now but Craig just goes through whatever DVDs Stan keeps around and then snuggling back into him. It’s so warm, but it feels so nice.   
“Hey, Stan...?”   
“Hm...?” Stan responds only half-awake.  
“Did you... ever think we’d be doing this for this long?”  
Stan thinks about what Craig really means but only for a short time. “No, I didn’t.”   
“Okay... Were you ever interested in me before we started doing this stuff?”  
“No. It kind of just happened, dude. But it’s really great, don’t you think?” Stan has a very optimistic tone of voice but the boy he’s saying it to seems concerned about something.  
Craig is silent and thinks to himself for a moment. Then he pulls his face into Stan’s chest, “Yeah. I do.”  
Stan wraps his arms around Craig, “Hey, what are you thinking? Tell me.”  
“Nah. Nothing important.”   
They go back to their movie without saying another word. Stan is pretty confident that Craig is feeling the same as he does. That these days between them have been...irreplaceable and exhilarating. That they have shared so much with each other and learned to appreciate the other. Though they’re still very different people, and they may not agree on everything, they’re both understanding individuals. It wouldn’t matter so much when they disagree on something now as when they were kids. When one of them teases, the other joins in and does the same.  
There wouldn’t be gentle, tender moments that passed them by. When they get close, they can’t help but want to connect with each other.  
But it wasn’t something that happened because one was attracted to the other. Craig knew they used each other, or that he himself was mostly the one being used. And he couldn’t pull that thought away. It upset him, but he closed his eyes and let Stan hold him like this still. At least just one more time.

School the next day was rough for Stan. He had only missed one day but the amount of school work he missed and new material would make catching up difficult. Passing the other students between classes, he was annoyed. He was being reserved and quiet during the day, and no one approached him. Stan just wanted to get out of there so he could blow off some steam with Craig. Classes were getting too difficult to pay attention to when he was more concerned with what they would do after.   
Something strange caught his eye as Stan made his way to his next class though. He noticed a tall guy with black hair and a blue jacket...   
‘He’s... actually here? He didn’t say anything to me about coming today.’ Stan thought to himself. Checking his phone, he realized they hadn’t even said ‘good morning’ or sent pictures since the day before. It’s not that much of a problem, but it gives Stan a weird feeling. He turns to see Craig talking to Token though. Maybe it would be alright if he said something to them.  
As he walks closer though, Craig’s eyes avoid his own and Token turns to see him approaching.   
“I didn’t know you were coming to school. What’s going on?”  
“Stan... Just leave me alone.” He says abruptly before walking away. Stan attempts to move closer but Token glares at him for doing so. Stan realizes he must look strange given that he never talks to Craig in public. Token is looking at him like he’s insane, and then makes off to walk next to Craig down the stairs to their next class together. Something is eating at Stan... Although this would seem normal some time ago... There was animosity in that voice. Stan doesn’t think it’s for show either.   
‘Just what in the hell is going on?’ Stan doesn’t think about class or school anymore. Instead he waits there standing still in the hallway with his chest feeling constricted. The bell rings, and everyone who was around him was now gone. Time goes by until he hears someone walking up the stairs. In case it’s a teacher, Stan goes to hide but quickly he turns behind him and sees that it’s Craig.  
“Hey, didn’t expect to see you here. Aren’t you supposed to be in class?”  
Stan struggles to find the words to say. Craig obviously expected him to be there but is feigning ignorance. Stan wanted to see the other teen so badly but now that he was here he had nothing to say to him. It was so infuriating... He’s so infuriating. He’s so gorgeous though.  
Stan is caught with so many emotions that words wouldn’t help him if he could speak them. So he does something unexpected and grabs hold of Craig’s hand. The other boy is making pained sounds behind him, but he throws him into the nearest most private place he could find; the boys bathroom. He starts checking under the stalls to see if anyone is there while Craig is practically growling at him.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you, Marsh!?”  
Stan huffs, “That’s what I should be asking!”   
“There’s something going on with you, I know there is so tell me.”  
He waits for Craig to reply but he doesn’t. Stan walks up to him and grabs him by his jacket. He’s serious.   
“Tell me.”   
Nothing.   
“Craig!”   
Stan doesn’t mean to, but he’s flung the two of them off balance and they collapse onto the floor. They could hear the impact echo through the empty room among the sound of their groaning. He’s positioned on top of Craig with his grip on his jacket still tightening in his fists. Craig is hurt but he keeps gritting his teeth at Stan.   
Finally, he gives in. He relaxes his jaw and clenches his teeth. His eyes are softer as he speaks to Stan in a soft voice.   
“We’re done now. This was like... a friends with benefits kind of thing to begin with. It’s gone on for too long. You should be fine now though, you know, to find someone you’re actually interested into to spend time with.”  
“What are you saying? I have found someone I’m interested in.”  
Craig looks up at Stan as his eyes widen. He completely shifts his tone but can’t hide the slight hurt in his voice. “Oh uh... That’s good.”  
“I don’t understand you, dude. It’s you. Obviously.”  
“You want a relationship though. This... isn’t really a relationship, Stan.”  
Stan pauses at those words. It makes him so angry to hear... But Craig has a point. They’ve been fucking around and he hasn’t even mentioned anything about where they were or where they were going with this. He let it play out the way it happened without initiating enough. Without letting the other know how much he needed him. How nothing in his past really seemed to matter anymore when they were with each other. Would he have ever asked if Craig wanted to be with him in a relationship? If that’s what he was intending to do, he’s now being hit with this like... he’s waited too long for the other’s liking. Has he really been so selfish? Toying with Craig this way wasn’t what he had wanted to do, but that seems to be where he’s ended up by being so leisurely. By not making his intentions clear. Stan just thinks that if he’d let this go on as it was without asking for more, it was going to leave him all together. And he wants to grab hold of this before it does.   
“So, Stan. What are you going to say?”   
“I don’t think I’m capable of doing this kind of stuff with someone I don’t care about. It’s just not in me. I wait every day thinking about how I’ll get to see you when I get home. No one else matters to me anymore. I think I want to say... I want you to be my boyfriend.”  
Craig face starts to get red and he looks away quickly, but Stan has noticed it already.  
“Well fucking finally... Now let me up off of this gross-ass floor already!” He sounds irritated, but as Stan gets off of him and lends a hand to lift him off the bathroom floor, he knows he’s made the other teen so happy. There’s a certain hint of it in his blue eyes, and the snide way his mouth is upturned in a small grin.   
When Craig stands, he leans in closer to Stan and is pushed up against the wall by the other boy while he goes in for a kiss. Stan tugs down roughly on Craig’s shirt to lower the taller boy as they come closer together...  
They immediately push away from each other when the bell rings again that day; and they breathe heavily with eyes locked on one another as they begin to laugh.   
Stan thinks he’s had enough of school for one day. He asks Craig if he feels the same way and the two of them decide it’s time to leave and go back to his place.


	4. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get this chapter out before Valentine's Day and I've just made it!   
> Phew... Hopefully it doesn't suck.

February brings more than cold chills through the air. The stores have started displaying chocolates and a variety of heart shaped goods. Valentine’s Day seems to be right around the corner, but for a very freshly made couple it seems mostly normal.   
The boys have only been dating for a couple of days, so the step into a holiday for lovers seems like a enormous leap to make.   
Craig Tucker was used to passing this holiday by without so much as a second thought. The holiday held no meaning to him for so long, but now the exaggerated decorations that fill even the school hallways are causing him to reflect. Stan took him by surprise with his confession. Craig felt for a while afterwards that he may have been responsible for pushing Stan to ask him out back then, but he was proven wrong. When they’re together now, Stan tries so hard to make him feel loved. More than just physically or being more touchy than normal. Though Craig doesn’t mind that when they’re under the covers a hand may come and stroke at his legs and ass. When Stan asks if he’s comfortable or asks him questions about himself though... His heart seems to jump out of his chest. It’s been so long since anyone has made him feel that way. It’s becoming clearer to him that it’s hard to avoid the subject of Valentine’s Day.  
Stan hasn’t been thinking about it at all though. Normally he’d be getting swept up in the excitement like any of the other guys on his football team who have all made plans already. This time though, he’s been more focused on the sport. His coach told him he expected more from the practices he’s been doing. Although they’d just had a very successful game against a long-time rivaling school, it didn’t make a difference if he couldn’t keep up to his own standards.  
School was out for the day though. With no practice to attend, Stan would have no choice but to go home for the day. And even though he could see his new boyfriend looking back at him from the other side of the hall, he knew they wouldn’t be walking home together either. They never walked home together. It makes sense that they both want to keep their relationship a secret, but Stan can’t help but feel like it’s putting salt on the wound. All he wants to do now is hold his own boyfriend’s hand and he isn’t capable of doing that much. He sighs in defeat. Why is it school lately has been nothing but an annoyance?  
Stan continues walking home, and when he gets there Craig is patiently waiting outside for him.  
“What are you doing? If you’re going to wait for me, you can always meet me in my room. I wouldn’t mind if you hung out in there.”  
“Yeah but it’s a nice day. I thought we could go for a walk by Stark’s Pond or something.”  
That was unexpected... Stan thinks about how Craig never seems to want to go out with him usually. Not only for the fact they could be caught, but Stan distinctly remembers Craig telling him he prefers to stay inside. With the cloudy look of the sky and the thick hills of snow that have formed around them, the town does seem empty of passerby’s. With hardly anyone walking around, it does seem like a pretty opportune time to walk with each other without worry.   
On their way to Stark’s Pond, Stan thinks about how unusual Craig seems to be around him today. He hasn’t said much on their walk, but he seems entirely too carefree.   
“What’s with you today? Did something good happen?”  
“What? Well, yeah, I guess...”   
“Does it have to do with me?”  
“Maybe. Look, it’s just... We haven’t been a couple long. I’m just excited is all.”  
Stan blinks, “You’re... excited? I didn’t know that.”  
Stan stops by a snow covered bench and brushes it off so they can sit to talk. It does seem like it’s going to start snowing again at any minute with how gray the sky is. They find that as time goes by, they’ve moved closer to one another and it’s warmer this way. It’s such a rare opportunity to be together like this. Stan finds his worries have melted away and he craves to poke at more ways to make his lover open up to him.   
“Is there anything you’ve been wanting to do with me now that we’re together?”  
“What kind of question is that? All kinds of things. But it’s like... we’ve done a lot already to.”  
“So you want more of the stuff we’ve been doing?”  
“Yeah. That sounds about right.” Craig is looking down and Stan can’t tell what he may be thinking. So he tries to come up with another question to ask him about.  
“Is there anything I can change for you?”  
“Change?”  
“If you could change something about me... Just so I can make you happier.”   
“...No. You... You do a lot for me, Stan. Actually, I’m glad that I can relax around you. You don’t judge me or anything. It’s so nice having someone I can be this open with. Someone who doesn’t make me feel worried about anything and who can just take control whenever. I guess... you make me feel safe.”  
“I want you to feel safe whenever you’re around me.”   
“And I... I think I love you.”  
Craig covers his mouth with his hand.   
“Woah, sorry... Sorry.”  
“Can you repeat that?”  
“No, that was my bad. I just got too... too excited is all.”  
“No, seriously. I didn’t hear you.”  
Craig turns to face Stan and he is leaning towards him, intensively staring back at him.  
Craig sighs. He knows he isn’t going to win against Stan now. The first time he said it, it was more of a slip, so now he says it more assuredly.  
“I said I think I love you.”  
He waits and no response. Stan looks more pale than he did before. Craig waits and hopes to get an answer out of the other boy soon, or his heart will beat it’s way out of his chest at any moment. It is too soon to be talking like this, he knows. But it is truly what he meant to say.  
And then Stan does something he hasn’t in many, many years... He was holding back for as long as he could, but the feeling was starting to boil over in his chest and strain him.  
He turns his head and throws up.   
He’s known he’s had some issue with this before, but he thought the issue had fixed itself...  
Stan is so embarrassed... but looking back at the glaring eyes of his boyfriend and the red staining his cheeks, he can’t really tell which of the two of them is more embarrassed.  
Craig clears his throat, “Yeah, I should’ve expected as much...” he says as he gets off the bench and quickly makes his way out.   
He hears Stan stammering something to say to him, but he can’t look at the other boy right now. It’s his own fault for blurting out such a thing when they’ve barely been together a week, he thinks.   
As he walks past the street lamps lining the sidewalks, he starts to look at his phone. After only a few minutes since he’s left his boyfriend, he has a pang of guilt hit him. Craig wants to apologize.  
It’s not something he often does, but leaving Stan like that maybe wasn’t the right thing to do. It was only out of his own embarrassment that he chose to do so. Craig doesn’t pay much attention as he walks with his eyes on his past texts with Stan. What is there to even say now? Maybe he should ask if Stan was alright. He might’ve been feeling sick the whole time they were talking and he hadn’t noticed...  
As he tries to find the words to say, Craig slips on some ice from the sidewalk, and he can’t catch himself before he loses control of his legs. Craig uses his arm to come down on, and slams unceremoniously to the ground. The ice is so thick, he slides head first into one of the streetlamps and lays on the ground, disoriented. Looking to his side, he can see the very thick layer of ice travels from the sidewalk down towards the road he’s now laying on. What bad luck... He can’t feel his legs or much of anything. And when things couldn’t look much worse, he spots a light not too far away that is coming closer to him. He hears a car skidding across the icy road in front of him.  
Instead of rolling over to the sidewalk, he simply closes his eyes. He doesn’t feel like he can move at all.  
He can hear Stan’s voice calling for him and as he starts to open his eyes. Then he can feel himself being wrapped in the other boys arms as they roll out of the way of the impending car.   
A man steps out and chastises them before continuing his drive; but both boys are embraced in each other and everything else seems so far from them now. Stan picks Craig off the ground and he appears to have control of own legs again. His body is even starting to feel the painful impacts from earlier. That blow to his head was pulsating. Stan rushes him back off of the road and pushes him forcibly in front of himself until he has Craig pinned there. Craig can’t tell if his boyfriend is more pissed or concerned.  
“Why didn’t you move? You aren’t hurt are you?”   
“I’m fine... Just some ice...” Craig holds his head and waits for his vision to steady again.   
Stan stares at him, a horrific look plastered to his face.  
“You’re so dramatic. Did you see how slow he was going? You know that guy wasn’t going to hit me, right?” Craig says in a taunting way.  
“Whatever. Shut up... Did you hit your head?” Stan puts a hand on the spot that Craig was holding and the taller boy flinches in pain. Stan stops and they look at each other before he puts his head down and mutters something quietly to himself.   
“What?” Craig asks.   
Stan says something, but again, it’s so hard to hear when it’s under his breath like that... or maybe it’s because of his headache Craig can’t hear as well.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you at all.”  
Stan stares him straight into his eyes and Craig’s heart feels like it was going to stop. When Stan gets serious, he has a look that could kill.  
“I said I love you!”  
Craig lets out a small sound, like he was going to say something but no words came out. He can’t believe Stan just... shouted that right at him like that.  
“Jesus Christ! Not so loud! Do you want everyone to hear you!?”   
“When you said it before, you meant it right?”   
“Well...” Craig stops and thinks about his reply for a minute. “It’s too soon to be saying stuff like that.”   
“To be honest, I don’t care about things like ‘too soon.’ If you were saying what was on your mind, then that’s all that I want to hear. Were you telling the truth? You think you love me?”   
“Yeah... I mean, I think so. I’m not used to having someone like you around. You are super easy to talk to, so maybe I just said the first thing I could think of.”

Stan watches as Craig is squirming uncomfortably. He knows he’s making Craig talk when he doesn’t want to, so it’s harder for him to say what he’s thinking.

“I know what you mean. But I’d rather hear you say you love me than not. Will you tell me when you feel that way? Just so I know when I’m doing something right with you.”

Craig’s face is completely red now. He nods his head. Stan relaxes and holds out his hand for Craig to grasp it. Stan decides it’s time to go but he’d better walk his boyfriend home. He didn’t want to overwhelm him, but he was satisfied with that answer. He knew Craig has a hard time talking around people. Stan knows but... It’s been so long since he’s heard those words. Hearing them coming out so innocently from Craig makes him feel likes melting. Whenever Craig feels like saying he loves Stan, he definitely wants him to tell him so.  
On their way home though, Stan is the one who slips on another patch of ice, taking Craig down with him. They see somebody pass them on the other side of the street, but are too busy laughing on the ground next to each other to mind much.

Valentine’s Day comes just days later. The morning starts as any other day does for Stan. He receives a ‘good morning’ text from his lovely boyfriend and then goes to get some coffee and breakfast. He briefly holds the present he’s picked out for the occasion. Specialty chocolates with all kinds of flavors; and each with unique toppings like chopped nuts and berries. Although it isn’t a very large assortment, the quality seems undeniably exceptional. Stan has never tasted these particular chocolates, but he didn’t have much time to pick out a more grand gift. He usually treats this holiday with more preparation and care. He prides himself on the extent he’s gone to on this particular day. If the two had gotten together a little sooner, he would’ve had more time to make it spectacular. Stan puts the gift in his bag and hopes it’ll satisfy his new boyfriend. Craig is almost never picky with him, anyway. In fact, it sometimes gets on Stan’s nerves how complacent the other can be. Sometimes he kind of wants him to be more critical so it may be easier to tell when he likes or dislikes something. This isn’t going to be an easy Valentine’s Day, Stan thinks. Next year he would have to make up for it.  
After school has ended, Stan goes to check his locker one last time. A tradition at this school is for people to leave their gifts by the lockers of the intended recipient, usually with a card to identify who sent what. Stan looked down by his locker and the gifts have been piling up all day, with more people writing his name on their cards. He’s used to getting a lot of gifts on this day, he supposed. Stan doesn’t give it much thought. Although the gifts are given by girls and most he doesn’t know, he assumes it’s out of politeness. Many of the other guys on his team get gifts and by a lot of the same girls. That makes it seem more like they’re fans than admirers. The plentiful amounts of chocolate would be more enjoyed by Cartman and Kenny, who Stan usually gives the excess to every year. He checks the name tags to see if he can recognize any of the names. Only one present doesn’t have some sort of name card or identifier on it, and that strikes Stan as odd.   
It’s a stuffed animal, a gray husky and it comes attached with a small box of assorted chocolates. It isn’t the type of thing he’d expect Craig to get him but he wanted to be sure.   
When school lets out, he texts Craig that he’ll be nearby and that he was coming over. Stan finds Craig waiting for him outside, sitting patiently on his doorstep.  
His gaze fixes on Stan and then the animal in Stan’s arms.   
“Did... did you get this for me?” Stan asks nervously.   
“Yeah. You like it?”  
“Oh! Uh, yeah for sure!”  
“I’ll be honest, I kind of forgot about Valentine’s Day until like, a couple days ago... I spent forever looking for something that looks more like Sparky, but you like wolves right?”  
Stan looks at the stuffed animal again...   
“Okay, it’s not actually a wolf- just forget it. I was struggling, man.”  
Stan lets out a small chuckle, but it does feel good he wasn’t alone on that.  
“Still, I appreciate it. I wasn’t even expecting you to get me anything, so that’s even better.”  
“I can’t believe you found it in that pile by your locker...”  
“Uh... well, yeah. About that, I didn’t- I didn’t know it was going to be that much!”  
“Man, I don’t care that you got a bunch of girls giving you Valentine’s Day gifts! I didn’t want to say anything, but I went to see your game last weekend, and you’re super popular apparently. They were all talking about you.”   
“Really? I didn’t know that either. Wait you went to see one of my games? You didn’t mention that...”   
“I just wanted to see what you do.”  
“Did you like it?”  
Craig shrugs, “I’m not really big on sports, but you looked really cool. I didn’t even know what number you were until I overheard the girls talking about you though.”  
“Next time you should tell me, I’ll fill you in on everything you need to know.”

Both boys were flustered. Stan muses to himself how Craig must’ve been pretty confused, but still willing to be there for him. Craig seems to have something else that’s distracting him.

“I... was actually pretty excited about today, y’know? I always got things when we were kids, but now that we’re older it’s only the people dating each other who are getting gifts. It’s kind of like I’ve never gotten a real present on today. Guess not...”  
“You serious?”  
“Since we were kids? No. Not that I can think of.”  
Stan’s heart drops... He doesn’t want to hand over his present now. To only receive chocolate after years of not getting a single thing on this holiday just doesn’t seem like enough anymore... Still, Stan reaches into his bag and reluctantly reveals the box of expensive chocolates and... his boyfriend’s face lights up. Stan is in between having his heart melt and hating himself.   
“Um... here.” He reaches out to give Craig the chocolate but the box is snatched from his hands.  
“These are for me? You didn’t have to- I mean, thank you.”  
“Yeah. Happy Valentine’s Day.” Stan tries his best to sound pleased.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day. Are there dark chocolate ones in here? I love it when it’s bitter!”  
“Yeah, me too.” Shit. He didn’t even ask what his favorite type of chocolate was? That would’ve been good to know beforehand.

The two boys share in some of their chocolates together, and when they’re both sure no one is coming, they share a very sweet kiss before Stan rushes home. It’s not long before he takes off again to do some more last minute shopping though. There may not be much left, but he had to do more. His pride wouldn’t accept anything less now.

Later on that night, he’s officially kicked out his parents (they already had plans to go out to dinner, but he made it a point to encourage them to stay out late) and he’s already texted his boyfriend to come over.   
Some time passes and a nervous feeling has comfortably settled in his stomach that he doesn’t think will ever leave. There’s a knocking sound that comes through the door, and Stan forces his legs to move and open it. It’s show time.   
On the other side of his door, Craig stands there a little confused. The text Stan sent was so vague, just to meet him at his place... What was he planning this time?  
The door opens, and Stan looks just as cool, calm and collected as he usually does.   
“Hey, thanks for coming by, dude. Just got everything ready to-”  
“Got what ready?”  
“Nothing, come inside. I can take your jacket.”  
“No, I got it. Don’t be weird.”  
Craig walks right past Stan and the other boy lets out a nervous laugh. Sparky comes running over when he hears Craig coming. The dog isn’t usually so excitable so he’s panting heavily by the time he sits at Craig’s feet.  
“Ah, good dog. Hang on... Did you put a little bow tie on him? That’s so cute.”  
As Craig moves his hand under Sparky’s chin, the dog seems to proudly show off his red and black striped bow, and then walks back to lay on his bed.   
The two boys share a laugh. It was so nice of Sparky to break some of the tension. They walk into the kitchen and Stan pulls out a dining chair like a gentleman.  
“Sit down, I have something for you.”  
Craig crosses his arms, “I thought we were just getting each other chocolate..”  
“Yeah, I couldn’t help myself... Just sit down and I’ll get it.”  
Craig sighs as he waits as Stan runs up the stairs to his room. He soon comes back with a pretty large brown bag in hand.   
“What is it?”  
“Well...” Stan kneels down on one knee in front of Craig as he sits in his chair. Stan reaches into the bag and takes out something heavily wrapped and hands it over to Craig. Whatever it is, it’s got some weight to it.   
The dark-haired boy peels off the wrapping and slowly he sees that before him is the image of streetlamps in a snowy glass casing. A snow globe? He moves it around in his hands and the snow moves around the imagery of a stone street with some bushes and a few streetlamps scattered around.  
“It’s beautiful, but I’m confused... Why this?”  
“Because it reminded me of our first date in that park... And the first time we said ‘I love you.’”  
Craig stares into Stan’s half-lidded, vivid blue eyes. Stan has bright eyes, a bit lighter than his own. They always give Stan such a soft looking expression, as opposed to his own.  
“Oh, and there’s one more thing in here.”  
“Would you stop? I’ve already been spoiled enough by you, haven’t I? Now you’re just showing off.” Craig says as he places the snow globe on the dining table.  
Stan chuckles, and takes out a small item from the bag. Craig doesn’t see what it is as he reaches to take it from him. It’s kind of small and fluffy. He holds it up and a smile forms as his face reddens. It’s a little stuffed toy that looks like a guinea pig. Stan knew Craig loved these creatures, (he tends to get more talkative when talking about his pet guinea pig at least) but he wasn’t expecting the boy to get a little giddy over something like this. Stan couldn’t stop his own face from blushing. He’d only had so much money to spend, but it seems he made all the right moves. Craig is holding the toy in his arms and is totally satisfied. 

Stan ordered the two of them a pizza and they ate while watching a movie in the living room. Towards the end of the movie however, the two were practically in tears.  
Craig looks over to Stan slowly, “I can’t believe you chose a movie where the dog dies.” He sounds so offended and Stan feels horrible.   
“I didn’t know, I swear to God.”   
He ends up turning off the movie before it can conclude. Both of them are rubbing their eyes and sometimes Stan can make out a small whimper from his boyfriend.  
“I swear, I just saw a dog on the cover! I thought it was like a kids movie or something!”   
He holds the other boy in his arms and they stay like that for a while.   
Stan whispers, “You know, one day we need to get a dog.”  
“And guinea pigs.”  
“Plural?”  
“Yep.”  
“How many?”  
“Four?”  
Stan scoffs.   
“How’s about two or three?”  
Craig lets out a groan. Stan let’s him talk about all the different kinds of fur patterns that he finds interesting. Stan doesn’t think he’s ever heard Craig talk so much about something. He only listens to bits of the rambling, but he can tell that Craig knows so much about the subject of guinea pigs and other rodents. It’s kind of cool. Stan doesn’t quite understand the fascination, but he learns some things that night. It isn’t too long before they’re both fading out of consciousness on the couch. Stan shakes Craig to wake him up a bit, and he leads the tall boy by his hand up to his room. He asks if he needs to call his family to let them know he’ll be staying over. Craig mumbles something before turning over in Stan’s bed. He didn’t make out what it was, but he figures it was alright and moves to spoon his lover into a cozy sleep. He was already thinking about what they could be doing by next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day you guys. And if you're spending it alone, I hope you have a great day regardless to treat yourself nicely.


	5. Honesty

Stan prepares to meet up with Craig outside of his job after his shift. It’s mid-afternoon, and the sun will begin to set soon, but they’ll still have some time together. That’s why Stan has decided to wear his new jacket and scarf; they were going to go out and do some window shopping. It wasn’t mentioned, but Stan didn’t think Craig would mind a walk and some fresh air after putting in some work that day. Stan does his best to look more presentable than usual. He checks once more in the mirror, adjusting the red scarf and spraying a little more cologne before making his way outside into the brisk air.  
He meets his boyfriend outside, and as he walks out Craig looks exhausted. His eyes are dark, but he still tries to give Stan a loving smile. His casual wear matched with Stan’s in a way, a dark navy blue jacket with a gray scarf around his shoulders. Before the two start to walk, Craig takes a moment to study Stan. 

“I like that. I like the color.” He says as he tugs lightly at the brown jacket Stan had on. It was a small compliment but Stan finds it endearing he’d mention it. Not that Craig would even know he’d just gotten it for going out with him. Stan may not put much thought into what he wears most of the time, but he does know how to dress nicely.

“Come on, we’re going to use the metro today.” Stan says as he leads Craig down to the crosswalk leading away from their homes. 

“I thought we were going to relax at your place for a little while.” 

“We can always do that, I want to do something today!” He stops to face Craig, “I know you’re tired. Just for a short while let’s get out. Please?”

Craig let’s out a short whine, but concedes and continues to walk behind Stan until they reach the underground path to the subway. There’s a short wait and the people around them increases slightly in number. There is a small shopping outlet just a short way from where they are. There’s never too many people bustling over there.   
Getting on the train, it seems a bit more crowded than Stan had expected. The two boys sit next to each other and it appears most of the other seats around them have also been taken. Stan muses at how long it’s been since he’s taken a ride on a metro. He rarely seizes the chance to get out of his town like he used to. And the enclosed space he feels he and Craig have give them an opportunity to talk casually with one another. They don’t give the people around them too much notice as they talk about their day with one another.   
Craig offhandedly mentions some conversations he had with his boss, the blonde woman Stan had only seen a handful of times.

“I told her about Valentine’s Day. How I don’t usually have a date and all that... She didn’t believe me.”

“I know! I didn’t believe you either.”

“You should’ve heard her... She thought I’d have a new date every year. She must think I’m so popular for some reason.” Craig rests his head in his hand deflated and Stan lets out a small chuckle.

The metro starts to move and the two boys become quiet. Stan likes the serenity of it all. He closes his eyes as he feels the rocking of the train and the other noises from the people having conversations around him. He peaks over to Craig, who is sitting up with his eyes closed, head slowly rocking back. He looks like he may actually be close to falling asleep. Stan goes back to resting his own eyes again. If Craig falls asleep next to him, he wouldn’t mind so much.   
When he opens his eyes again, he looks back at the window. They’re almost at the correct stop already. Stan realizes he must have dozed off for a little too long. He looks to the seat next to him and finds his boyfriend really has fallen asleep... but instead of lying his head back, Craig is lying on the shoulder of another guy sitting next to him. Stan is paralyzed. Looking at the guy next to Craig, he seems to be older than the two of them. Probably going to collage. The guy looks at Stan briefly and then to the ground. He doesn’t seem to know where to look so he avoids Stan’s eyes but a creeping blush has been growing across his cheeks. Meanwhile, Craig is sleeping like a baby on the strange guy’s shoulder with his heavy breathing... he let’s out a soft sigh and both Stan and the older guy jolt.   
Stan can’t take it anymore. He doesn’t want to make a scene, so he tries to handle this with some grace. Pulling Craig gently off of the guy’s shoulder, he catches him and moves him onto his own. The older guy seems relieved... yet also slightly disappointed. Stan’s never wanted a stranger to just fall over dead so much, but he won’t let this little blemish on his day ruin anything. When they get to their stop, he shakes Craig awake and the taller boy yawns. Stan sees that he disproves of being woken up, and he’d love nothing more then to stay in that position a bit longer himself. But they’d be home before they know it. He gets up to lead them off, but something catches Craig’s eye for a moment as he looks behind him before getting off the metro to follow Stan.

“What’s wrong?” Stan asks. 

“Nothing... I just thought someone was staring at me.” 

Stan freezes up, then tries to shake Craig from his thought. 

The outlet has some interesting shops and small cafe’s that stand out. The weather isn’t too cold, so there are more people wandering around the area. Stan and Craig stop around the middle of the plaza. Stan was just walking without any intention to do anything, but thinking about it, that would make him a pretty lousy date. Though they can’t do much together in public, there really is no harm to two guys shopping around together. As Stan looks at the map of the stores they’d be around, he sees most of them are for clothes. Craig did mention that he’s not very comfortable with getting more feminine stuff for himself. Stan doesn’t mind because most people would probably assume he’s shopping for a girlfriend, at least he figures. 

“Is there anywhere you want to go?” Stan starts, “You know, we could do some clothes shopping since we’re here.”

“Oh! Actually, I got some things online the other day, I was gonna show you, if you want...” Craig says shyly.

Stan walks over to see as Craig scrolls through the pictures on his phone. Mostly dresses; of varying lengths and styles. Then some very short, black shorts and a pair of black stockings that Stan thought would look extremely sexy with anything his boyfriend decided to wear them with. He thinks he’d love the feel of those legs without stockings more though, personally. Looking at the dresses, Stan can also tell that Craig has a more mature sense of style than he originally thought. Maybe he thought he’d be seeing a lot more flashy mini skirts and lingerie but that wasn’t necessarily the case.

“Man, these things don’t look cheap.”

“I pretty much spent this weeks paycheck on them. But it’ll be worth it, I think.”

“I think so too. All of those would look really great on you.”

“When I get them would you- I mean, I can take pictures if you want to see me wearing them.” 

The way Craig’s face is flushed then makes Stan do the same. How could he possibly so lucky to have found someone so shy?

“Of course! I’d really love that. If you can.”

“Yeah, gives me a good excuse to use this new camera I got a while back.”

“A new camera?” 

Craig nods, “I like photography, so I own a couple of camera’s and this one takes pretty high quality pictures.”

“I didn’t know you liked photography! That’s so cool!”

“I mean, it’s the only thing I was really into for a while. Token’s taught me a little about how to sing and some bass guitar and I guess I’ve gotten alright at that too.”

“That’s kind of funny. You know, if I wasn’t able to do football, I would be a musician, for sure.”

“I know. I’ve seen the guitars in your room.”

Stan picked up guitar as a kid and he’s loved it ever since. Singing too came naturally for him. Though he’s very good at just about every sport he’s tried, he sometimes wishes that he could become a better musician. He owns both an electric and an acoustic guitar although it’s been a long time since he’s picked up either. And the only time he’s been inclined to sing is in the shower.

Craig smirks at him, “You know that means you have to write me a song sometime.”

Stan laughs, “A song, huh? That’s kind of funny too. I’m pretty good at writing songs. I’ll try to get on that.”

Craig starts to walk around the outlet with Stan by his side. They look around but haven’t gone into any stores yet. Nothing seems to interest Craig much, but Stan has seen window after window of mannequins dressed up in lovely clothes. Of all the things he sees though, he wonders what he’d like to suggest for his boyfriend to wear for him. He’s a little hesitant to ask it of him, but it would make him happy to see something he’d picked out on Craig. He’s almost surprised himself with just how well he’s taken Craig’s desire to wear these types of clothes. But he’s become more involved with it then he maybe even realizes.

“Hey, would you wear something for me then? If I bought it for you?”

“Depends. What are you thinking, Marsh?”

“Please don’t call me by my last name anymore...”

Craig let’s out a small giggle, “Alright, force of habit! Sorry.”

“Never mind. But I was just thinking maybe if you wore something goth-”

“Goth? Really? Someone had a phase.”

Stan winces at that, “Yeah I did. My bad, just forget I said anything.”

Craig stands in thought for a moment. Stan can see that he’s looking longingly at one of the shop windows. 

“I mean... what about that black dress over in that window over there? Does that count?”

Stan looks at the dress on a mannequin in front of the shop window. It is mostly black, with a white skirt just showing from underneath. It totally fuels Stan’s nostalgia for when he was into the goth style for a short time. It wasn’t something he ever brought up, but after he put it behind him, he wanted to try it again. The goth kids at school were plenty nice to him, but more than that, there were some pictures online of girls dressed in these outfits that really appealed to him. Maybe having a goth girlfriend is a small fantasy for him, but Stan still would have a hard time admitting that. This dress was giving him some familiar feelings.

“Yeah, that looks really good!”

“Fine, we can get it then. Oh, and no makeup. I can’t stand shit near my eyes...” 

Stan recalls back to when he first dressed as a goth. The eyeliner was a pain, but there was something about the style that he still really admired. Back in those days, he really wished he had someone to dress that way with.   
Craig didn’t have to say any more about not wanting to wear makeup or wigs though. He tells Stan that he’s completely fine with his gender, and the clothing is just a fetish. Stan wholeheartedly tries to not make him feel like he has to be more feminine than he’s comfortable with.

“You can wait here, I’ll go buy it. And before you say anything, it was my idea, so I’ll get it.”

Craig waits for Stan outside the shop and moments later he walks out with a large bag in hand and a guilty look on his face. 

“You good?”

“Yeah. It’s uh... cool of you to do this for me.” Stan admits. It makes him feel a little guilty now for being so insistent on buying his boyfriend something just so he can wear it for his own fantasies. 

“I should be thanking you. Anyway, since you got that for me, I’ll make us dinner tonight.”

“Wait, you can cook?”

“You mean...You can’t?”

Stan shakes his head. If there’s one thing he can’t do, cooking is definitely it. Kyle wouldn’t even let him near his own kitchen when he came over for a dinner date and would handle everything himself.   
Craig looked in utter disbelief at Stan.

“Well, I’m not the best at it but my specialty is breakfast. That good with you?”

“Hell yeah!”

“Okay, so we need eggs, bacon, sausage... do you like pancakes or french toast?”

“I could really go for some pancakes right now.”

“Cool. But before we leave, I really need some coffee.”

The two boys sat outside a small coffee shop and talked a while longer as they sipped on their drinks. Then it was time to go back. Getting off the metro, it was getting late and sky was dark. They head to the grocery store and then back to Stan’s house. They shed their jackets and shoes off as they step inside, and no one comes downstairs to check on them. Craig used the kitchen (with help from Stan who just told him where to find the tools he’d need and breaks some eggs, or other simple tasks he couldn’t possibly mess up.) Because they were having a late dinner, they did have the dining room to themselves. The table was set up for two, and filled with food. It was more than the two boys could eat, but that doesn’t mean Stan wasn’t going to try.

“You know, this is perfect for me. Pretty much everything here is just protein.”

“Oh, that’s right. I was going to ask, could you make me a protein shake sometime? I bet you can make those really good.” Craig smiles at Stan. 

“I can, actually! I have a ton of different flavors to.”

They chat about how Stan is doing with football. He pushes himself hard, but he doesn’t sacrifice his health. He may eat eggs and meat for most of his meals now, but he makes sure to compliment Craig for his cooking. And he isn’t lying when he says it may be one of his favorite meals. Everything tasted delicious, especially the pancakes. It had been too long since Stan had so many pancakes, but they came out so light and fluffy. By the end of the meal, both boys were stuffed, and there was still plenty for tomorrow morning. 

“Well... Thanks for that. Really, amazing.”

“I told you, I can make a mean breakfast.”

“Do you want to come upstairs with me? Or should you go home now?”

“Well... It’s kinda late. I’d like to stay, but only if your parents wouldn’t mind.”

Stan grabs a hold of his boyfriends hand, “Don’t worry about it.” They walk back to his room, and Stan doesn’t ever let go of Craig’s hand as he does so. They shut the door behind them, and Stan puts his lips on Craig’s as he leads him further into his bedroom. Stan puts a hand on Craig’s ass and drags him down onto his lap as they sit on the floor by the side of Stan’s bed. When they part, a trail of saliva still connects them and Craig is the one who looks away embarrassed. Stan just shoves him right back into another kiss, and they both moan and move with one another. The next time they part for air, they’re both gasping for breath. They continue kissing other parts of each other, leaving small pecks on each others cheeks and necks (occasionally taking time to lick and suck there.)   
Craig lets out a long sigh and lies his head on Stan’s chest and they realize the room is much hotter now then it was before. Stan goes to take his own shirt off, and after, he takes off Craig’s shirt for him. Craig shudders and looks away.

“Baby... Do you want to put something else on?”

“No, I’m fine. Actually can I be honest with you for a second?”

“Sure. Anything on your mind?”

Craig gets comfortable with his legs spread on Stan’s lap as Stan hold him closer to his chest.

“I think I know why I like those clothes so much... When we were younger, my sister was always put into these pretty dresses, and she got all these compliments from members of our family while I didn’t really. Don’t get me wrong, I love my sister to death, but I think now that I was kind of jealous of her...”

“Oh...?”

“No one ever gave me any compliments. People don’t like me very much. And I have a hard time showing a lot of emotion. I always thought my eyes were weird, or I always look like I’m frowning to people, even when I don’t want to. And then there’s you... You have such an easy time getting people to like you.”

Stan can’t recall another time Craig talked to him like this. He sounds so depressed and emotional, in his own way. He has a naturally monotone way of speaking, but Stan doesn’t misinterpret that something is wrong here and that’s worrying to him. 

“Craig... were you jealous of me?”

The laugh Stan hears is so subtle but Craig doesn’t say anything to him. He looks down, but he can’t make out Craig’s expression, so he moves a hand to his boyfriend’s chin and lifts his face to see him better. Part of his mouth is upturned in a grin but his eyes are saying something completely different.

“Yeah, I guess I was jealous of you. But I don’t want to talk about that anymore.”

Stan nods his head and leans back into another kiss. This time, he tries to put more passion into it. He loves what is his, after all. No matter what feelings were there before. He hopes he can bury those feelings now.

“You shouldn’t have to worry about things like that anymore. I love you, I’ll make you feel good. I’ll say anything you want to hear.”

It seems to have worked because when Craig pulls away he flashes Stan a stunning smile. One of full of love and admiration instead of jealousy and hatred. The way Stan can make the taller boy melt like this is making them both aroused. Craig leans in and puts his hands on Stan’s chest.

“I like it when you give me compliments.”

“Like how cute you are?”

“Cute... no one would ever think of me as ‘cute.’”

“But I do, Baby.”

“See!? You even call me ‘baby.’”

“Do you like it when I do?”

Craig sighs and buries his face in Stan’s warm chest, “Yeah... but you can only call me a girl when I’m dressed as one. But you know, I really did like it when you called me a ‘good girl’ before...”

Then, Stan has an idea that he wants to try out. 

“Then, do you like it when I call you a naughty boy? Because that’s what you were earlier today, you know...”

Craig raises an eyebrow, “I was? When?”

“The other guy sitting next to you on the train? You fell asleep on his shoulder, not mine.”

Craig began to speak, but then retracted. He just stares into Stan’s eyes as Stan coldly smiles at him.   
“What are you going to do to me?” Craig asks bluntly.

Stan pulls Craig off of him and places him so that their seated next to each other on the floor. He stretches his legs out and pats his lap.  
“Bend over here. You’re going to get punished, but I’ll make it quick. I promise.”

Craig looks from Stan’s eyes to his lap and slowly, he leans into it so that he’s faced down over Stan’s legs with his arms keeping himself steady. Stan raises his hand and brings it back down to spank his boyfriend’s ass, once, twice, three times... he keeps track in his head while Craig whines over and over with each slap. Stan’s face is red, and he’s getting more excited, and he starts to go a little harder. Six, seven eight... Craig is panting and his arms are starting to shake under him. 

“Stan, stop...”

“Just a little more, sweetheart, you’re almost done.”

Nine, and- 

“Stan I said stop!!”

Stan lifts his hand and holds it in the air. He looks down at Craig who is panicked as he lifts himself off of the floor to be face to face with him. Craig sits on Stan’s lap, still panting heavily as Stan puts a hand on his back to hold him there.

“What’s wrong? What is it?”

“I just... I’m sorry I just...”

Craig continues to calm himself and become steady on Stan’s lap. Stan puts his boyfriend’s head on his shoulder and waits for him. Something obviously was wrong.

“I- I don’t why but I was thinking about the last time I was... You know. Spanked by my dad for something. I didn’t want to think about that I swear.” 

Craig was shaking more as he talked. Stan was a bit confused at first, but he’s already suspected that Craig’s parents are a little strict with him. He always acts different around Stan’s own parents, being unusually polite and non-expressive. Stan found the way he sometimes addresses them as ‘sir’ and ‘ma’am’ to be kind of weird, it’s just not something he thinks about. Especially since Craig is usually so casual and non-caring it really seems out of place. But he didn’t think that Craig’s parents would be the kind to hit him for anything until now. 

“Oh, like as a punishment? For real?”

“Yeah... It was back when he found out I needed braces...”

“He punished you for needing braces? Seriously?”

Craig nods and suddenly his shudders seems to stop. He brings himself off of Stan’s shoulder to look into his eyes and apologize for his sudden outburst. 

“I didn’t even know you had braces at one point...” Stan admits.

“Middle school... I hated them. I didn’t even look like myself...”

Stan tries to continue to let everything come back to normal. Craig was already a step ahead. Taking a deep breath and regaining his calm and cool demeanor.

“We can try it again-”

“No, that’s alright.”

“Not tonight... But we can try it again. I promise, next time I’ll be fine. I just wasn’t ready for that.” Craig is all too confident and willing as he says it, but his mind is made up.

Stan nods and the reassurance that both of them feel makes the atmosphere clear some more. Stan can’t be happier that he has this with Craig; that they can agree and let things that don’t need to linger go by them. Craig is like him in that anything doesn’t have to stay bad as long as they can find a way or something to say to make it better. Strangely, the two of them seem to agree that negative things are unnecessary. He isn’t sure if he should believe it’ll be alright next time, but he’s fine knowing Craig is alright now and not hurt. Stan appreciates it more that he’s so willing to try for him.   
He can move his hands lower now, and he massages that area on Craig’s inner thigh that makes him moan close to Stan. 

Suddenly, Craig whispers to him and it alarms Stan slightly, “Hey, Stan, I have one more thing I want to be honest about.”

Stan blinks, “Oh yeah? What is it?”

Craig leans closer to Stan’s ear and his breathing tickles Stan’s skin and makes him flush, “I’m a virgin.”

Stan halts everything, including his breathing and for a second he thinks he’s dreaming. Stan blinks and then with wide eyes, stares directly at Craig with his smug expression being too taunting now. 

“You what? Like, you’ve never had sex with anyone?”

“Nope.”

“No man, woman, no one? Not at all?”

“Nope.”

Then Stan feels his head is starting to throb, but he can’t tell if it’s pain or if he’s just becoming so horny he can’t bear it anymore. He drops his head down. A virgin... His boyfriend is a virgin. 

“Stan...” Craig says, trying hard to get his attention back. Stan only grumbles a response, but a hand on his cheek brings his gaze back into Craig’s again. “I want you to take my virginity.”

Stan’s voice is caught in his throat and only air comes out. He really thinks he must’ve died at some point and this isn’t happening.

“A-Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“But why me?”

Craig talks coolly and controlled while his boyfriend seems out of it, “Because; I love you, but even if this thing we have going on doesn’t work out, you aren’t the type of person to go telling people I never had sex before you. And you’ve done it before?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’ve taken someone’s virginity before? Including guys?”

Stan is shocked that Craig figures he has, and he isn’t sure how to respond. He thinks that Craig must know somehow, but on further inspection, his furrowed eyebrows and questioning eyes... he really is asking if he has. Stan isn’t sure why Craig thinks this, but he tells the truth.

“Yeah, I have.”

“See? Then you’re perfect.”

Craig throws his arms around Stan’s neck and begins to kiss him passionately. The way he’s moving closer to Stan on his lap and practically grinding his ass on Stan’s groin now is driving them both madly aroused. They’re both moaning into it, and Stan puts his hands on Craig’s hips to quicken the pace. Craig parts their lips and lifts himself off of Stan, making the other boy groan.

“You’re getting hard.”

“Of course I am!”

Craig breathes out a silent laugh as he takes off his own belt from his pants. Stan gets off of the floor and helps him undo the rest of his clothes. He notices Craig isn’t looking so sure anymore. 

“I don’t think I like being naked.”

“You’re just nervous around me, right? It’s okay. I’ll make you forget about it.”

Stan takes the opportunity to grab his boyfriends ass in his hands and Craig gasps at the sudden squeezes he gets there. Stan laughs and drops them both back down to the floor. He undoes his own pants and tells Craig, “Spread your legs. Wait like that for a minute, I gotta grab some lube.”

Craig blushes but does as he’s told. He begins to move his legs out uncomfortably. When Stan comes back to him with a bottle in hand, he lets out a sigh of disappointment. 

“You really gotta learn to spread your legs more... We’ll work on that. Here, move them out some more or this may hurt.” 

He pushes Craig’s legs away and comes in between them to quickly kiss his lips. After, he draws two of his fingers up and into Craig’s mouth, “Suck on them. Get them nice and wet for me, Baby.”  
The wetness of his boyfriends mouth and the movements he makes with his tongue around Stan’s fingers feels great. He lets his fingers linger there as Craig closes his eyes and begins sucking harshly on them and then experimentally rubbing his tongue up and down the two digits taking them in and out of his mouth. He begins to suck on them again, but Stan pulls them back and Craig moans at the loss of the digits. Stan chuckles as he slides his hand lower underneath Craig. Suddenly Craig gasps and Stan stops.

“Are you going to finger me? Oh my God, I loved it the first time you did that. I even tried it myself, but it didn’t feel as good as when you did it...” 

“Are you being serious or are you trying to tease me?”

As Stan looks at Craig’s face he can tell that though he’s blushing, he’s completely serious.

“Fuck... You fingered yourself because I made you feel good?”

“Yeah... It was my first time trying it, so I didn’t really know what I was doing.”

Stan moans as he gently sticks in one of his fingers. Craig gasps and his body shudders, Stan waits for him to relax again and then continues to move it in deeper. Soon, he adds his middle finger in too, and begins to move them in and out, slow...  
He’s loving the reactions he’s getting from his boyfriend as he does this. It seems he wasn’t lying when he said he loves this. He moves his legs up to adjust for Stan to move in deeper. Craig’s face continues to redden and his moans are getting louder. Stan takes one of his legs and lifts it behind his shoulder, and that makes things a lot easier for them. 

“Did you shave your legs?” Stan asks.

“Yeah, why? You like it or is it weird?”

Stan rubs his face on Craig’s leg that’s lifted next to him, nuzzling it and licking it softly. Craig let’s out an “Oh, fuck,” as he moans and throws his head back. The movements of Stan’s fingers are picking up the pace and he’s gotten pretty deep now, almost at his knuckles. Craig lifts his other leg onto Stan’s shoulder and then angles himself back but Stan removes the fingers inside of him. Craig is whining, but Stan drops his head between his legs and one flick of his tongue down where the fingers had left him send Craig right back into a fit of gasping and pleading for Stan. Stan grins as he continues the strokes with his tongues, wet and hot there. He can tell that even his own breath is coming out hot and heavy before he dips his head and puts his tongue inside, licking as he grabs Craig’s hips back pressing him in further. Craig’s eyes are tearing up, and he’s in throws of pleasure. He isn’t in control of his body anymore. His legs are up high and he’s shivering at every slight way Stan touches his body with his hands as he works his way further inside of him. 

When he releases Craig, Stan asks, “How did that feel?”

“That’s like... my new favorite thing. I can’t even describe it... Just like... I love you so much...”

Craig is huffing and panting like crazy, so Stan gives him a few minutes to come back down from his high.

“Shit... How are we going to do this?” Stan asks, “If you bend over, it’ll be easier, but I won’t be able to see your face...”

Stan didn’t want to say any mention of pain. He’s pretty confident he won’t cause Craig a lot of pain but because it’s their first time, he wants to be sure.

“Stan... What if I ride you?”

If it were possible for Stan to get more horny, he thinks he’s accomplished it. The thought of Craig riding on his cock is... Oh God. 

“Are you sure? I mean, that would probably be better. You can set the pace then... uh, but it may hurt your knees to do it that way.”

Craig chuckles, “I’ll be fine. I think I can handle it. Just tell me what to do.”

“Okay, uhh...” Stan gets up and lies back on his bed. He pats his lap, “Get up here and put your legs around me.”  
It sounds so foreign to Stan to be ordering Craig in such a way, but Craig jumps up on his and spreads his legs out on either side of Stan so quickly and obediently. It makes him so, so turned on. Stan inspects Craig’s body and it’s pretty obvious he’s just as aroused and is impatiently waiting for more orders.   
Stan looks around for the bottle of lube he had been holding, and Craig gets up off of him to grab it off the floor, then comes back up onto the bed. Stan takes the bottle and smothers lube onto his own cock, and instructs Craig to turn around before smearing the excess from his hands into his boyfriends ass, making him hiss and turn back to glare at Stan. Stan apologizes, and then instructs Craig to get back on his cock. Craig lowers his hips down onto Stan, and takes his time to adjust to Stan’s size entering inside of him... It’s an uncomfortable feeling... stretching him in this way, and he hates to admit it, but Stan’s dick looks huge as it is, but he really feels too big for him. 

“Take your time, you’re doing great Baby... Just like that... So good. You’re such a good boy. I love you.”

The words of encouragement are working at making Craig feel better. Soon enough, Stan’s helping him through it, holding Craig up by his sides and pushing him down a little further each time. They find a bit of a rhythm and then it happens. Craig shudders and tilts his head back as he moans loudly, and Stan wastes no time in rocking his own hips to quicken their pace. Both of them feel ecstasy as Craig rides Stan. It isn’t too long before Stan starts to make his thrusts more vigorous as he keeps going.

“Do you want me to cum inside of you?” Stan asks.

“What? Uh, yeah, sure, whatever you want-” Craig says through his moans.

Suddenly, Stan spits in his hand and grabs Craig’s dick and starts to help him through an orgasm. Craig cums first, right onto Stan’s stomach, Stan not too far behind. Craig lifts his legs and cum drips out between his thighs and runs down his legs. He lies next to Stan on the bed and the two of them grasp onto one another like their lives depend on it.

“How was that? Are you okay?” Stan asks. 

Craig looks flushed red and out of breath. Sweat is dripping off of both of them and the sounds of their gasps fill Stan’s room. 

“I need... bathroom... shower...” 

“Oh, yeah... Let me see.”

Stan looks between Craig’s legs and puts two of his fingers to Craig’s entrance before pulling apart the fingers and watching some of his cum leak onto the bed. Craig shoves him away, but Stan understands and backs away. Then he helps Craig to the bathroom and they spend some time in the shower together. Stan helps Craig, washing him off and then cleaning his hair, the way he likes it. Stan is a little reluctant when Craig starts to do the same for him, but he relaxes to the soap being rubbed on his body and hands playing in his hair.   
Stan walks out first and puts on some boxers and a shirt. As Craig walks out of the bathroom, he offers him some of his own clothes to wear for the night.

Stan yawns, “I’m not all that tired but you can sleep if you want to- Oh my God...”

As Stan turns around, he see’s Craig has chosen to just wear one of Stan’s shirts. Just the shirt...   
It’s one of Stan’s old Led Zeppelin shirts that looks just a little big on Craig. To be fair, it was always a bit too large on Stan, too. It drapes over Craig loosely and his bare, clean-shaven legs look wonderful. Craig walks over, and bends over to grab a game controller, teasingly and dangerously so.

“I’m gonna play a game. Want to join me?” He says.

Stan considers bending him over the bed for another round... But it’s late. And it would probably be easier to kick his ass in a quick racing game before they crash in bed. If he loses, he can always blame it on being distracted. After all, Craig really does look great in his boyfriends shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to make. I hope it didn't seem too rushed. Anyway, smut to make up for it?


End file.
